Flaming Hearts
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: The sequel to the Great Biovolt Escape is here and the BBoys are back! Ten times the humor, ten times the adventure, and ten times...the love? Who would've thought the Flaming Hearts girls could be so good at unmasking these tough boys? Please R&R!
1. Profiles

Blitzkreig50889: well, you've all been waiting for this and guess what? It's here! The sequel to The Great Biovolt Escape is here and ready for action!

Tala: Yes!

Ian: you can say that again Tala!

Blitzkreig50889: easy there you two and by the way where are the others?

Kai: (pops into room with others…room becomes quickly crowded) here we are.

Bryan: however, maybe you should find a larger room.

Sierra: please do. I don't feel like sitting on a B-Boy every time we're needed in here.

Jasmine: me either, even though I do love Tala to death.

Tala: and to think, this doesn't bother me in the least despite me being claustrophobic.

Jasmine: (swats Tala for inappropriate comment)

Blitzkreig50889: I'll see what I can do. Anyway, here's the sequel for you. This first part is going to be a little boring, but I figure since I'm bringing in a bunch of OCS you might want their profiles.

Ashley: that would probably be a good idea or there's going to be some confusion.

Kai: yeah…we don't need that again.

Blitzkreig50889: why do you think I'm doing this? Oh, don't answer that. Anyway, here are the profiles of the Flaming Hearts Team. The next part will be the prologue (which is pretty much the epilogue of The Great Biovolt Escape but with some stuff added to it). Enjoy the sequel!

Rysa: hey! You forgot the disclaimer!

Spencer: she always forgets the disclaimer.

Blitzkreig50889: then somebody say it already!

Blitzkrieg Boys: (sweatdrops)

Savannah: ok then. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns us, her OCS and the plot ideas she comes up with.

Kai: Savannah, you are one crazy girl.

Savannah: HEY! WATCH IT HIWATARI!

Kai: o.o

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, on to the profiles!

Name: Jasmine

Beyblade Team: Flaming Hearts

Team Position: leader

Age: 18 like Tala

Height: 5'6"

Birth Date: July 17, 1989 (not important now but will be later on)

Appearance: Long jet black hair with red streaks running through it that are about the same color as Tala's hair, sapphire blue eyes, and wears a green and black t-shirt with a black sweatshirt around her waist, green fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans, and black boots that come up just past her ankles. She also has gold bangles on her wrists and upper arms, marking her of Egyptian descent.

Bit Beast: Cily an Ice wolf much like Wolborg but without the ice along the shoulders.

Attack: Crystal Death

Name: Ashley May

Beyblade Team: Flaming Hearts

Team Position: Magician (will be explained in fic)

Age: 18

Height: 5'4"

Birth Date: May 8, 1989 (not important now but will be later)

Appearance: Medium length red hair, emerald green eyes, and wears an emerald t-shirt, black vest, crimson red scarf (that was given to her by the B-Boys when they were younger), light blue jeans, and white sneakers or cream boots that come up to her knees depending on her mood. She also wears green gloves like Jasmine.

Bit Beast: Gilasapata a legendary dragon of fire with the ability to change her elemental abilities

Attack: Flaming Love

Name: Sierra Lynn

Beyblade Team: Flaming Hearts

Team Position: Miracle maker (will be explained later)

Age: 18

Height: 5'4"

Birth Date: May 22, 1989

Appearance: Medium length brown hair with golden blond streaks running through it, teal eyes (much like Bryan's in G Revolution), Black t-shirt with violet stripes, violet vest, violet fingerless gloves, black jeans , and black sneakers or boots that come just past her ankles. A small tattoo of a silver griffin can be seen on her upper right arm.

Bit Beast: Jemstone (commonly referred to as Jem) a gemstone dragon with silver colored scales and ice abilities and able to transform herself into a griffin at will.

Attack: Lover's Dagger

Name: Rysa

Beyblade Team: Flaming Hearts

Team Position: Starter (always goes first in beybattles)

Age: 16 (like Ian)

Height: 4' 7"

Birth Date: January 31, 1991

Appearance: Long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, neon orange t-shirt and vest, orange fingerless gloves, navy blue jeans, and orange and white sneakers or brown boots that come up to her knees. Two bangles can be seen on her upper arms along with a small tattoo of a blue dragon on her upper left arm.

Bit Beast: none in the beginning of the fic but later on her bit beast is Diamondistic (pronounced Di-mon-is-tic)

Attack: Topaz Surge

Name: Savannah

Beyblade Team: Flaming Hearts

Team Position: Peace keeper

Age: 18 almost 19

Height: 5'9"

Birth Date: September 24, 1988

Appearance: short blond hair, emerald eyes, baby blue t-shirt, black vest, blue fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers or dark brown boots that come up just past her ankles. She also has two bangles on her upper arms along with a small tattoo of a blue-gray dragon on her upper left arm.

Bit Beast: like Rysa she doesn't have one at first, but later on she gets the Bit Beast Camouflage, a legendary water-drake that looks much like a dragon but doesn't carry any of the typical draconic abilities except for flight.

Attack: Illusion Call

Blitzkreig50889: well, there are the girls for you. And I'm letting you know ahead of time. If you thought the last story was funny, this one is going to knock it right off the charts. As for anything romantic, well, let's just say nothing will be described, but there will be a lot of hints as to what is actually going on.

Tala: sure, make us guys sound like perverts.

Blitzkreig50889: Would you rather I described everything?

Tala: uh…no…

Kai: then shut up Tala before she does just that!

Blitzkreig50889: well, anyway, the prologue should be up here in a bit. Enjoy the fic and please, like always, remember to review.

Ian: and please keep on bringing in the support of the fic!

Rysa: yeah! We girls would like some of the spotlight too you know. The boys shouldn't get all of it.

Blitzkreig50889: well, I think that says it all. So please review and see ya all later!


	2. Prologue

blitzkreig50889: you've waited, and waited for this, and now it's here!

Jasmine: the prologue of the sequel to The Great Biovolt Escape

Ashley: and the return of the humor, attitude, and really sick minded…

Tala: hey! We're not sick minded!

Kai: Tala, you have no sense of suspense.

Tala: o.o' oops!

blitzkreig50889: looks like Tala ruined the surprise, but anyway the B-Boys are back and they've got a ton of new outrageous actions for you that are purely humorous. And thank you so much for the quick reviews! I wasn't going to put this up so early but I figured I'd put it up after I got about seven e-mails saying I'd did a good job, with two of them reviews! Thanks!

Ian: and to make things quick so we can get onto the prologue…

Bryan: we've decided to do the disclaimer and not complain about it.

blitzkreig50889: o.o OMG! SOMEBODY PINCH ME TO ASSURE ME THAT I JUST HEARD THAT!

Bryan: uh…I don't think you heard me wrong, and I'm not going to pinch you to prove it either so don't ask.

blitzkreig50889: Well, then…if that's the way you're going to be then let's hope you guys stay that way. So…who's doing the disclaimer?

B-Boys (minus Ian): (points to Ian)

Ian: Gee, thanks guys…

Spencer: you're welcome

Ian: (sighs) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters but she does own her OCS which are five of the main characters in the story.

blitzkreig50889: thanks Ian. Now on to the fic!

Flaming Hearts: Yes! Finally!

Tala: Just wait until we get into the fic thoroughly and you won't think this was long at all.

blitzkreig50889: can it Tala and let the readers read already!

Tala: yes ma'am!

Prologue

Previously in Great Biovolt Escape…

_(Inside the Beystadium…__Johnny's prep__ room)_

_"You heard what!?" cried Johnny obviously horrified and hoping Oliver would say something else other than what he had just said._

_"Unicolyon heard a bunch of men outside talking about Boris and the Flaming Hearts team. He thinks they're after those girls," Oliver repeated._

_"That sounds lovely," Enrique murmured. He seemed deeply worried for the girls and sincerely hoped that Unicolyon had just misheard the two men outside._

_However, none of them expected to here five female screams of terror and to arrive at the Flaming Hearts room and find it empty._

_"So, Johnny, does this mean what I think it means?" Robert inquired. Out of all of his teammates he'd been the quietest throughout what Oliver had told them._

_Johnny just brought up a hand to his head and rubbed his temples slightly. "Yeah, Robert, it means exactly that. Boris has escaped and captured the Flaming Hearts. What's worse is they're the only ones the Blitzkrieg Boys will do anything to protect other than their bit beasts."_

_"Uh-oh!" Enrique said softly. "This isn't going to be pretty is it?"_

_"No, Enrique, it's not," Johnny answered after a moment. "It most definitely is not."_

_"So what are we going to do about this?" Oliver asked._

_"There's only one thing to do and that's to call the Blitzkrieg Boys and tell them what happened."_

_"They're so not going to like that," Enrique mumbled before heading towards the nearest phone. "Well, does anyone have their numbers?"_

(In an abandoned building in some unknown country…Normal P.O.V.)

Jasmine rubbed her aching head. She had never ached so much in her life. Even being brought into Biovolt so many years ago had been this painful. It was close but…

Suddenly her thoughts rerouted as she struggled to figure out where she was. It seemed odd, but she could've sworn that the place she was at now smelled an awfully lot like the Biovolt dormitories the girls had been in at Biovolt.

"Jasmine, where are you?" called a young female voice that sounded terrified.

Jasmine's head jerked as she realized that the voice belonged to Rysa. "I'm over here Rysa!" she yelled back to the younger girl in hopes of strengthening her teammate's self confidence.

"Oh, Jasmine, hurry and get over here. I think something happened to Savannah, Ashley, and Sierra."

Jasmine jumped up from the floor she had been sitting on and ran in the direction of Rysa's voice. If someone had harmed any one of those three girls, she'd do whatever she could to find Spencer, Kai, and Bryan and get them there to take care of the problem.

"So, I see you girls have made it here. I wondered how you'd all be doing after getting away from me."

Jasmine came to a dead stop as she heard a voice above her. She wasn't the only one to hear it either. Rysa had heard it too and it was Rysa who identified the speaker.

"Boris!" Rysa snarled. "What the fuck are you doing out of prison?"

Jasmine would've chuckled at her young teammate's foul mouth had Boris not suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Now, Rysa, that's no way to talk to your superiors."

"Fuck you! You're not my superior and never will be. You're just a son of a bitch with a fat nose and an idiot that doesn't know the difference between a vagina and a penis."

Jasmine grimaced. It seemed Ian had taught Rysa more than just how to defend herself against molesting males; he'd also taught her how to mouth back like the best street punk in the world despite the consequences she might receive later on from her comments.

However, not even Jasmine expected Boris to suddenly lash out and slap Rysa with enough force to send her flying into the nearest wall which happened to be ten feet away.

"You will never speak to me that way, young lady of Biovolt training. You are a soldier and nothing else and you'd do well to remember that," Boris snarled.

Jasmine, deciding she'd had enough of listening to Boris threaten her younger teammate and pushing her around lunged forward without even thinking through what she was doing. And just as quickly she reached for her Egyptian heritage and changed her form to that of the desert cat. Boris quickly had his shirt sleeves torn to pieces along with a decent chunk of his right arm.

However, the flesh began to heal almost immediately and Jasmine was shocked into returning to her original human form.

"Oh my gosh!" Rysa cried. "There's no way he just healed from that!"

"Oh, you just saw that indeed, young Rysa, and starting now you're going to learn how to be the proper female soldier you were meant to be," Boris growled back before reaching for both girls. "Take care of the other three," he commanded the earlier unnoticed guards as he got a hold of both Jasmine and Rysa. "We're heading back to Russia."

"No!" Jasmine thought. "This can't be happening again. Tala, wherever you are, help me!"

(Meanwhile back in France…)

"Enrique, please tell me you're kidding me!" Kai yelled over the phone causing the blond Italian to hold the phone about three feet away from his ear.

"Kai I'm not kidding you and would you please stop yelling?" Enrique growled back obviously becoming annoyed now that he'd nearly lost his hearing five times.

"But there's no way he could've gotten to them that fast."

"Yeah, well Hiwatari, you're going to have to deal with the fact he did," Johnny snarled after taking the phone away from Enrique.

"And with the fact that now that he has something has to be done," Enrique yelled from a distance since Johnny now had the phone.

"And what am I supposed to tell the others?"

"They already know, Kai."

"WHAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS GOING TO DO TO THEM?!" Kai roared.

Johnny was now at this point holding the phone as far from his ear as possible since Kai was yelling loud enough for the people walking in the hallway to hear him.

"THEY'LL ATTEMPT TO FREE THEM ON THEIR OWN AND…oh god," Kai's sudden stop shocked the hell out of everyone in the beystadium.

"Kai, uh, what's the problem now?"

"Johnny, they'll go and try to save the girls themselves."

Johnny turned to his teammates and the crew of them nodded their head together collectively.

"So, what do we need to know in order to help you find them?"

(New York City…Tala's home with all Blitzkrieg Boys present except for Kai)

"Tala, we've got to do something."

"Yeah, Ian, but we've got to think things through. We can't just go running in there and save them. There's bound to be things to slow us down and get us caught too."

"Spencer, you're being ridiculous. If we attack now, Boris won't even know what hit him."

"Are you both forgetting that he probably wants us to do this?" Bryan added.

Tala rubbed his temples. His teammates were very distraught. He'd never wanted to strangle Boris more than he did now. Enrique's news about the Flaming Hearts' kidnapping had shocked him to the core. How had Boris found them so quickly?

"Hello! Earth to Tala," Ian yelled waving a hand in front of his team captains face.

"Ian if you don't get your fucking hand out of my face you're going to…"

"He's going to what, Tala?" Bryan queried. "We all know you won't do anything to him for waving his hand in your face."

"Bryan, if you value your life you had better shut up."

Bryan chuckled. "It sounds like someone is missing Jasmine big time," Bryan teased before ducking a well aimed TV.

"Yeah, but I can guarantee you you're missing Sierra just as much as Tala's missing Jasmine Bry," Ian said in defense of Tala.

"Thank you Ian!"

"You're welcome," Ian answered before ducking the same TV that Tala had chucked at Bryan a moment ago. "You're going to have to do better than that Bry."

Spencer shook his head. "Guys we're not getting anything accomplished by this."

"Sure we are," Ian answered back, confusing his teammates in the process.

"Ian what the fuck are you talking about?" Tala asked.

"I've already got a call from Kai and he told me the Majestics are willing to help us out and save the girls."

"WHEN THE FUCK DID KAI CALL YOU?" Tala roared.

"Yeah, what makes you so lucky?" Bryan and Spencer grumbled.

"Well, maybe the fact that the Majestics were the last to see the girls and happen to know what they were wearing and that Unicolyon saw the men who kidnapped them before they were able to get there to stop them. And Kai could only find my phone number."

"WHAT?!"

Bryan rubbed his ears. "Tala, will you please stop yelling?"

"That would make things so much easier if you wouldn't mind," Spencer added.

Tala sighed and nodded his head. "You're right. We need to think rationally, so does anyone have any ideas?"

"Must we remind you that you're the one that usually comes up with all the great ideas?" Ian asked.

Tala blinked and then laughed. "You're right there Ian. I…oh! Brain spark!"

"Brain spark?" Bryan asked in confusion. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"That Tala's been watching too many cartoons and he just came up with an idea," Spencer answered while ducking a telephone that Tala had aimed at him. "What?"

"That was not funny Spencer," Tala growled.

"Yeah, but I bet you all fifty bucks he was right!" Ian challenged.

"Then hand over the fifty bucks Ian. I don't watch cartoons and the idea came from the radio station I was listening to the other day," Tala teased with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, shit…" Ian murmured before running towards the nearest door. He didn't get far though because Kai and the Majestics choose that moment to open the door.

"Well, doesn't this look like a lovely plan to save the Flaming Hearts," Robert murmured with some laughter in his voice.

"This is not funny Robert," Bryan growled. "Tala had just come up with a plan and was about to tell us when…"

"THE PLAN!" Tala yelled, interrupting Bryan in mid sentence. "Of course! How could I forget it so quickly? All we have to do is…"

"Oh, boy," Bryan muttered. "Here he goes again."

Tala glared at him. "Will you please shut the hell up so I can finish?"

"Sure but only if you make it quick."

Kai and Johnny both smacked their foreheads while Oliver and Enrique raised their eyebrows in surprise. Robert just stood there grinning.

"Well, this is not what I expected from the powerhouse survivors of Biovolt," Robert murmured softly.

"What do you expect? We are who we are."

"IAN!" Ian quickly grinned then ran like a maniac from Bryan, Tala, and Spencer who were now attempting to catch him to strangle him. Kai and the Majestics just sweat dropped and laughed at the sight.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for that plan won't we?" Enrique said softly to Kai.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, and if I know Tala, it could take him hours to actually say what he needs to say."

"Oh, lovely," the Majestics murmured before settling back in the nearest chair to watch the Blitzkrieg Boys chase around their youngest teammate and run into various objects.

Kai sighed. "At least I might get a laugh out of this today. Anyone have a camera?"

"Does a phone count?"

"No, Enrique, it does not. This may take a while and phone cameras don't have film."

"Then, no, Kai, no one has a camera."

"Damn."

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? I know I said it would get mushy but that isn't until later on. Right now you all get to enjoy the humorous aspect of this fic. Oh, and just to put you at ease, it won't be descriptively mushy either.

Tala: were we really that weird?

Johnny: (pops into room for three seconds) Yes! (Leaves room).

Tala: how the…?

Kai: Tala, did you forget that it's Johnny and that's just how he is?

Tala: oh, yeah…

blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you liked the prologue. There are more laughs on the way with the next chapter along with… (Looks at Tala)

Tala: (cheerfully) the unveiling of my plan to rescue the Flaming Hearts! (Anime Fall by all characters)

Kai: Tala, I'm so going to kill you

Tala: No you won't.

Kai: why you little…

blitzkreig50889: (interrupts them) boys you're going to have to save you're argument for later, so…

Bryan: Never mind them. I got it. Please review everyone. I'm sure this is one fic for the ages (winks at readers).

blitzkreig50889: thank you Bryan. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think of the sequel. And please try to review as much as you view it. My last fic that did well ended up getting 17 reviews and had almost 1002 views when I last checked it this afternoon.

Kai: so in other words…

Ashley: please review

Jasmine: and blitzkeig50889 sincerely hopes…

Rysa: that you enjoyed the fic and will continue to enjoy it.

blitzkreig50889: so see ya all next time and please review! Oh and I'll be adding the Majestics into this room too.

B-Boys and Flaming Hearts: (groan before running after blitzkreig50889 to work on the next chapter).


	3. Anther Escape Plan Unveiled

blitzkreig50889: well, I'm back and I've brought chapter 1 with me.

Majestics: and she's also brought us!

Kai: yeah, just what this fic needs; a bunch of pains in the asses

Majestics: HEY!

Tala: Kai, cool it before they decide to try and strangle you. After all, they did help us save the Flaming

Hearts so…

Kai: yeah, I know. I get the point.

blitzkreig50889: then shut up so we can get straight to the chapter.

Bryan: Kai and Tala shut up? I don't think that's likely to happen while they're both in the same room.

Kai and Tala: BRYAN!

Bryan: o.o oops!

Johnny: please don't start running around in here. It's bad enough we're literally piled on top of one another.

Oliver: I agree with Johnny on that one.

Ian: sure you do…

Oliver: (now slightly pissed off) are you suggesting something there, shrimp?

Ian: yeah and don't call me shrimp!

Oliver: well, too bad but...

Robert: Oliver, can it before Rysa decides to have a conniption.

Rysa: and trust me when I say I won't be nice about it!

Oliver: o.o

blitzkreig50889: (with a microphone) IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE I'D LIKE TO CONTINUE TO THE CHAPTER PLEASE!

Bryan: (rubbing ears) OW! Easy on the ears blitzkreig50889.

Spencer: I agree with you on that one Bry.

blitzkreig50889: are we done now?

All Teams: Yes!

blitzkreig50889: anyway here's chapter one for everyone so I hope you enjoy it.

Sierra: and because I haven't said anything I'm going to do the disclaimer.

Enrique: wait! I haven't said anything here yet either. Do you mind if I help?

Sierra: Not at all.

Enrique: thanks.

Sierra: blitzkreig50899 does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Enrique: she does however own her OCS which are of course the Flaming Hearts.

blitzkreig50889: thank you Sierra and Enrique. Now on to the chapter!

All Teams: Finally!

Chapter 1—Another Escape Plan Unveiled

(New York City…Tala's house…Tala's P.O.V.)

I panted for breath. I hadn't known Ian could move that fast. It was too bad his mouth was just as fast as well because every time he opened it I had to come up with another way to try and catch him.

"Hey, Tala, are you just going to stand there and pant all day or are you actually going to tell the world your brilliant rescue plan for the Flaming Hearts?" queried Kai from somewhere to my left. I looked up and attempted a death glare, but I'm not very good at death glares so all I succeeded in doing was causing Kai to grin at me.

"Yes, please do tell us what it is your rescue plan is. We are all ears over here you know," Robert murmured. He sounded like he was amused and that pissed me off instantly. Johnny could be amused at my antics and that wouldn't bother me since I knew him so well. However, Robert's being amused? That was not going to go over nearly as well with me or any of my teammates for that matter.

"I'll tell you what the plan is as soon as I get my breath back and remember it," I growled.

"Tala please tell me you're kidding me? There's no way you just forgot the rescue plan."

I rolled my eyes. Ian could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. Did he expect me to have perfect memory or what? I mean how am I supposed to remember that and come up with ways on how to kill the idiot for opening his mouth and telling secrets that he wasn't supposed to tell in the first place?

"Hello, earth to Tala. Are you alive here?" Bryan yelled loudly while waving his hand in front of my face then swatting me upside the head.

"Yes, and leave me the fuck alone already. You don't need to hit me or yell to get my attention you know," I snapped back while rubbing my head. Then just as suddenly I yelled, "Brain spark! I remember that plan now."

"Well, it's about fucking time," Enrique grumbled. Out of all of his teammates he seemed the most annoyed with the way things were going.

I glared at him, but my glare had little effect. He just looked amused.

"You know something Tala? If you want to glare then you had better get Kai to give you some lessons on how to glare properly," Johnny said with a teasing tone. "If you don't then you won't ever manage to intimidate anyone with it."

"Hey!" Kai cried with annoyance. "I am not someone's teacher here."

"True, but that doesn't mean you can't show your teammate there how to glare properly."

"And why would he ever need to know how to glare properly, McGregor?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're the one who suggested he get lessons in the first place."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Out of all the people I had to have in my house at the moment, I had Johnny and Kai. Definitely not a good thing in my position.

"Sorry about that, Tala," Johnny apologized. "Next time I do that just hit me upside the head and maybe things will stick in this thick skull of mine."

"Noted," I murmured before speaking again but this time about the rescue plan. "Now if that's over do you guys want to hear the rescue plan or not?"

"Yes, especially since if we don't hear it now you'll just keep on yelling brain spark until we listen to you," Bryan answered.

I wanted to kill him, but I was at that moment so shocked that I didn't realize my jaw had dropped until Kai yelled at me.

"Tala, for heaven's sake, just say the damn rescue plan already or I'll choke it out of you!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, the plan is this. We find out where the Flaming Hearts are being held by having the Majestics bit beasts give us a scent trail to follow. Since they were the last ones to see the girls, they'll know exactly what they were wearing, especially Unicolyon since he saw the girls and their kidnappers. Once they find out the exact location the girls are being held, we'll head to that location and use a very familiar plan from a few months ago." At this point I broke off as the room filled with groans and confused looks.

"Tala, please tell me you're kidding me? It's the middle of freaking December for Pete's sake!" Bryan complained.

"I know that," I answered back. "But if we don't strike now when it's harder for the kidnappers to move around we'll never get the girls back and then what will we do?"

Silence met my question. They understood my point.

"I guess that settles things then," Johnny murmured. "So does anyone have any tubing that we can use once we find the girls to get them out?"

Several heads looked towards their companions but it quickly became clear there was no way we were going to be able to help the girls if we didn't find any tubing.

"Nope, sorry Tala, but we don't have any tubing," Robert answered for the Majestics.

I sighed. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter now, but the least we can do in the mean time is send out those bit beasts and see if they can find the girls."

The Majestics nodded before mentally calling for their bit beasts that had been outside.

"You called?" Griffolyon said softly as he entered the living room.

Robert winced. "Yeah, but please try not to be so damn proper when we both know you'd love nothing more than to be your normal self."

Griffolyon grinned and quickly scared the shit out of everyone there. "Sounds good to me! Now, what exactly do you want us to do?"

The Majestics all looked at me as if to say "you tell them." I soon had five heads looking directly at me thanks to Amphylyon deciding to look at me with both of his heads.

"Ok," I murmured before telling them what they needed to know. "I need you guys to try and track down the Flaming Hearts. Can you do that?"

"Of course we can do that!" Salamolyon growled while sounding offended. "Do you think I've managed to forget their scents after that one day I met Savannah? As long as I can find her I'm sure I can find the others."

I blinked. I had forgotten that Salamolyon had known Savannah's scent since he'd caught it from the wind that had been blowing on the day of our escape.

"Smart move," I murmured to the salamander who chose that moment to grin.

"My point exactly," he answered back before turning to Amphylyon. "Hey, Amphylyon, do you think you might be able to lift me up high enough to see over Griffolyon? It's hard to talk to people when you can't see them."

A 'no problem' from Amphylyon quickly had the smaller bit beast up where he could see me and speak to me easier.

"So, Tala, after we find out where these girls are, then what do you want us to do?"

"Send one of yourselves back to me with a map telling us exactly where they are. Can you do that?"

I expected Salamolyon to answer me. But instead of the salamander, Unicolyon answered me instead. "Of course we can draw a map!"

However, his teammates didn't seem to agree with him. "We?"

"Ok, then fine. **I** can draw a map. Happy now?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. At this rate, we'd never get anything done.

(Moscow Russia…with the Flaming Hearts…Normal P.O.V.)

Sierra struggled to free herself from the harsh ropes that were cutting deeply into her wrists, but to no avail. She just couldn't seem to get them to loosen up and Ashley still hadn't regained consciousness to free any of them. And Savannah was nowhere to be found.

"Sierra, why won't Ashley wake up?" Rysa asked, fear heavy in her voice.

"I don't know Rysa. She might have a concussion or something."

"Isn't there something you can do to help her?"

Sierra sighed. "Not with these stupid ropes one I can't."

Rysa looked like she wanted to cry but was at the same time fighting back her tears. "Maybe Jasmine will be able to help her when she gets back."

Sierra stiffened. Jasmine had been gone a long time and with Boris keeping a close eye on her punishment for attacking him, Sierra was afraid they might not see their team captain again. And if she didn't return, Rysa might fall apart and cause the whole team to just collapse in on itself.

"Sierra?"

Sierra jumped. In her contemplating, she had forgotten that Rysa had expected her to say something comforting. "What?"

"Do you think Jasmine will come back?"

Sierra nodded. "Without a doubt! Jasmine's too tough to just let someone push her around. Besides, she loves Tala far too much to just go and give up on everything. She's not going to let that boy get away from her that's for sure."

Rysa giggled. "They're so cute together. It's a shame Tala tries to run and hide every time she enters a room."

Sierra laughed. She knew Tala wasn't hiding because of Jasmine. He was hiding because he was afraid she'd be able to see that he loved her too and was afraid to admit it.

"You know what, Rysa?"

"What?"

"When we get out of this fucking hell hole I'm going to make sure that those two end up together."

"And what about yourself? Aren't you going to try and get Bryan to admit he loves you?"

Sierra blushed. "Rysa!"

"Ha! I knew it! You do love Bryan."

Sierra continued to blush. "Yeah, I do, but I can't make him love me if he doesn't want to. Besides, he already knows."

"What?"

"He already knows I love him Rysa. I told him."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Rysa yelled. "THAT'S MORE LIKELY TO ALIENATE HIM FROM YOU NOT BRING HIM CLOSER!"

Sierra winced. "You'd do better not to yell Rysa. We need to hide the fact we love the Blitzkrieg Boys from Boris not tell him."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't he'll use that to his advantage and drag them back into Biovolt. You and I both know they'll do anything to save us."

"Yeah, but…" Rysa cut off as footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway along with voices.

"Are you sure this is the correct way, Salamolyon? It all looks the same to me, almost as if we've been going in circles."

"Yes, I'm fucking sure Amphylyon, now shut up!"

Both girls let out gasps before yelling loudly for both bit beasts.

"SALAMOLYON! AMPHYLYON! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Hey, did you hear that Amphylyon?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh, never mind. I forgot you're half deaf on your right side."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know what's going on if you don't tell me?"

"By shutting up and just following me." At those words the sounds of dragon claws and heavy breathing could be heard and within seconds both bit beast rounded the corner and came face to face with both girls.

"Salamolyon, Amphylyon what are you two doing here?" Rysa questioned.

"Simple. Figuring out where you are so that the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics can find you and get you out of here," Salamolyon answered.

Sierra's jaw dropped. They were going to be rescued?

"Are you actually serious?" Rysa queried.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding you?" Salamolyon growled.

"No you do not, Salamolyon, but neither will you or Amphylyon be heading back to your young masters to tell them where these girls are at either," a voice said softly from the hallway behind Salamolyon and Amphylyon.

"Oh, shit," Amphylyon whispered. "Boris!"

"That's right Amphylyon, I am indeed Boris. Welcome to Biovolt."

(Outside…Unicolyon's P.O.V.)

I wanted to scream with impatience. What the hell was taking Salamolyon and Amphylyon so long?

However, I didn't have to wait long as two tortured bit beast screams soon reached my ears.

"What the hell…?" Griffolyon growled.

I turned and looked at him. "I think we're in some serious deep shit Griffolyon."

"Yeah, no duh, Unicolyon. I can hear that for myself. What we're going to do about it is what I want to know."

I looked back in the direction of the foreboding mansion we had followed Salamolyon to as I heard the salamander's scream. He sounded like he was in some serious pain. "We can either go in and try and help them out, or we can head back to New York and let Tala know where to go. I'm fairly sure Boris doesn't know that you and I are with Salamolyon and Amphylyon."

Griffolyon tilted his head to one side. He only ever does that when he's seriously thinking something through.

"Let's head back to New York and tell Tala where to go," he said after a moment. "I don't like leaving Salamolyon and Amphylyon here, but if we don't head back how will Tala and the others know where to go?"

I nodded my understanding and did my best to reach for Amphylyon's mind while hoping the pain he was going through would not cause me any severe harm. Within moments I found him.

"Amphylyon let Salamolyon know that Griffolyon and I are heading back to New York to get the others. We wouldn't leave you but…"

"It's OK, Unicolyon," the dragon answered after a moment. "Salamolyon and I will be fine. Just go and get the others!"

I swallowed hard and sent the dragon the impression of a nod.

"Don't worry Unicolyon. Salamolyon and I will be fine. We can handle whatever Boris throws at us. Now go and get the others!" Amphylyon growled. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Unicolyon, what the hell are you doing? Let's go already."

I jumped and lost contact with Amphylyon. I turned back towards Griffolyon who had caused me to lose my concentration.

"Ok, let's go then."

The griffin nodded and we both began to run back to New York and the two teams that were waiting for us.

blitzkreig50889: well what do you think? I know this one isn't as funny but I decided to put some action in there to liven things up a little for the next chapter.

Johnny: and if you wouldn't mind, would you please tell me why Enrique and I ended up with the two tortured bit beasts?

blitzkreig50889: sorry that's for suspense purposes so get over it.

Enrique: gee, thanks for the warning.

blitzkreig50889: you're welcome. And just out of curiosity, where did everyone else go?

Johnny: bathroom.

blitzkreig50889: oh, that would explain why there wasn't any of the usual bickering.

Enrique: (sarcastically) probably

blitzkreig50889: (glares at Enrique before speaking to reader) anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And… (Gets cut off by Rysa and Ian who reenter the room)

Ian: please review!

Rysa: the more reviews the better!

blitzkreig50889: I guess that says it all so please review and see ya all next time!


	4. Miracles and Explosions

Blitzkreig50889: alright everyone, I'm back and I've brought chapter 2 with me and…

All Teams: We have a bigger meeting room! Yay!

Blitzkreig50889: I can't believe I just heard the guys all yell 'yay'

Ian: yeah, well, you might want to get used to that. We've got room to move around so…

Tala: if we weren't happy there would have to be something wrong with us.

Bryan: not to mention some people might think we were a little….odd.

Blitzkreig50889: ah, I see. Well, then, I'm going to get straight to the point. Who feels like doing the disclaimer today?

Blitzkrieg Boys: Not us!

Blitzkreig50889: do you ever want to do the disclaimer

Blitzkrieg Boys: Nope!

Blitzkreig50889: ugh, I didn't think so. Anyway… (Turns to the other teams) do any of you feel like doing the disclaimer for me?

Flaming Hearts: would but…

Blitzkreig50889: but what?

Flaming Hearts: if we did then there would be nothing for the Majestics to say.

Majestics: -- you just had to say that didn't you?

Flaming Hearts: yep

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, will someone please do the disclaimer?!

Robert: fine. I'll do it.

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Robert.

Robert: yeah…blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her ideas and her OCS which are the Flaming Hearts.

Johnny: and so we can finally get to the chapter she also hopes you like the fic and remember to review! Enjoy the chapter!

Blitzkreig50889: (is too stunned to say anything and lets the reader read the chapter).

Chapter 2—Miracles and Explosions

(In Russia with Sierra and Salamolyon…Normal P.O.V.)

"Salamolyon. Salamolyon, please wake up. Salamolyon!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched Boris severely beat the small salamander. He was covered in blood and was lying so still that Sierra was afraid Boris may have killed him.

"You, see Sierra, I had to do this to Salamolyon. I couldn't just let him leave and lead your young friends here now could I?" Boris murmured. His eyes thinned a little and then he turned away from the unconscious salamander. "Let this be a lesson to you to never hope for a chance to escape, because all that come for you will be killed."

Sierra watched as Boris left the cell he had put her and Salamolyon in. "Salamolyon?" she whispered in hopes the powerful salamander would hear her. He'd been through such a horrible beating that she worried for him.

"Salamolyon?" she repeated as she crawled towards the salamander. "Please wake up."

Slowly, she reached out and touched the salamander's unconscious body. A bright light surrounded her hand, causing her to jerk back in fear. "What's going on?" she thought just before she realized she couldn't move her hand from him. She seemed to be glued to him.

"What…?" she started to murmur aloud before Salamolyon suddenly coughed and nearly gave her a heart attack. "Oh my gosh, you're alive!"

Within moments, Sierra had Salamolyon in a bear hug and was proceeding to squeeze him to death.

"Sierra…could you…please let go?"

Sierra jerked and looked quickly down at the salamander. She had to admit he did look a little squished and in some major need of air. "Oops! Sorry about that Salamolyon."

"It's okay," Salamolyon murmured before starting to close his eyes again.

"Salamolyon, don't you dare black out on me again!"

Salamolyon jerked. "I'm trying…but…I…"

Sierra then proceeded to hug him hard enough that had her own bit beast been there she would've gagged. As it was, Salamolyon was so weak he couldn't even move to ease up the pain on his lungs.

"I've got to help him, but where's Jem?" Sierra thought as she began to search frantically through the belongings she had in her cell while holding Salamolyon at the same time. "She's got to be here somewhere."

"Sierra, I can sense blood. What happened? Is the blood yours?" Jem's rapid fire questions scared the shit out of Sierra but made her grateful all the same. At least now she knew Jem was nearby.

"I'm fine Jem, but Salamolyon's here and…"

"Salamolyon's here?! Where's Johnny then? I don't sense him at all."

"He must have stayed with Tala back in New York. I think I heard Salamolyon say that city a couple of times when he landed nearby me during the beating Boris was giving him. But enough of that, you've got to help me. I think Salamolyon may be dying!"

"Dying? Salamolyon? Not hardly. That salamander can take a serious butt kicking and still get up a few days later looking as if he'd just been the same as he always was; arrogant and flaming red-orange tempered."

"Red-orange tempered? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sierra queried with a slight amount of temper in her voice. "Are you trying to tell me you're not going to help me?"

Jem chuckled. "I'll help you, but first you have to get me out of this stupid bag you placed me in. I can't help if I'm stuck in a bag. And the flaming red-orange tempered meant that Salamolyon was being his usual hot-headed self."

Sierra blinked then mentally slapped herself on the head. She had forgotten that she'd placed Jem's blade in her backpack which was now in her lap. She was so involved in her own bit beast that she didn't hear Jem's answer to her previous question.

"Sorry about that Jem."

"Oh, it's not a problem in the least."

"Liar. This bugs you and you know it."

"Ha! Looks like you have yet to learn the true meaning of what you're saying. If I wasn't…"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO COVER THESE GOD FORSAKEN WOUNDS OF MINE? I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO JUST SIT HERE AND HOPE MY BLOOD STAYS IN MY BODY YOU KNOW!" Salamolyon managed to bellow.

Sierra began to shiver. Salamolyon looked pretty rough and he was still bleeding. "Yeah, just give me a moment to get Jem out and…"

"Just do what needs to be done on your own. I don't think Jem will be able to help you," Salamolyon growled, his pain starting to show in his voice.

"But how?" Sierra cried. "I've never been able to do things without Ashley or Jem here with me."

"Never…say never until you've tried something," Salamolyon panted. His ribs and lungs were killing him with all the pain they were putting him through.

Sierra shivered again. "Tell me how to help you Salamolyon. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Just place your left hand on my right shoulder and believe in me."

"What?"

"Just do it. I know it sounds a little corny but believe it or not it actually works."

"Is he telling me the truth Jem?"

"Yes. Besides, he is a Knight's bit beast and he can't lie, so why not trust him and do what he says."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean it's going to work."

Jem chuckled, but Salamolyon didn't seem to find things so funny. "You can laugh all you want over there, but I'm still losing blood and would definitely like to see another morning so…"

"Yeah, we know," Jem grumbled. "Do something to stop your wounds from bleeding."

"Looks like someone finally got it. Does anyone have a prize for miss smarty pants over there?"

"Salamolyon, you keep that up I think I'll have Sierra leave you alone. You seem fine to me."

"Ha! If you could see what I look like you'd…"

At that point Sierra began to ignore them. They were acting so childish she wanted to laugh. It wasn't often a 4,000 and 5,000 year old bit beast got into an argument and made you want to laugh. But at least Salamolyon looked like he'd be okay.

(New York City…Tala's P.O.V.)

"WHAT!?"

Griffolyon and Unicolyon both winced as they were yelled at.

"We said that Amphylyon and Salamolyon were captured by Boris, but that we know the way back to where the Flaming Hearts are being held captive," Griffolyon said while lying down on his stomach and crawling slowly forward.

I wanted to strangle them both. I couldn't believe they had left their own comrades behind.

"And why did you too leave them behind again?" I queried. "None of you were supposed to get caught and end up harmed."

"We only left because we wanted to make sure you had a way of getting to the Flaming Hearts, and besides, Amphylyon and Salamolyon told us to leave," Unicolyon answered.

"So you two are telling us you left because they told you to leave and so we'd have a way of finding the Flaming Hearts? Did you forget all the damn teamwork lessons Tyson drilled into your heads?" Oliver demanded, obviously rather angry. "I can't believe you two just did that!"

I sighed. This was not going the way it was supposed to be going. My plan just seemed to be falling apart.

"Uh, Tala, maybe we need to improvise your plan a little bit, don't you think?" Ian suggested softly from beside me.

I growled at him and he hurriedly dodged behind the nearest couch. I have to admit it was a smart move even if I was looking for someone to yell at to ease my frustration. It's too bad the rest of the team wasn't so lucky.

(Kai's P.O.V.)

I could see it coming. Tala was about to have a major temper tantrum. And I don't mean the stomp your foot type either. I'm talking about the exploding of things and freezing everything living to death type of tantrum that only Tala could throw.

The only problem was, there was nowhere in the damn house to run to and hide.

(Bryan's P.O.V.)

I gulped nervously as I watched Tala attempt not to scream in frustration. He can be pretty scary when he's frustrated.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP ALREADY!?" Tala bellowed. "WE'LL NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE IF YOU GUYS KEEP THIS UP."

At that point, several objects in the room fell off the wall, onto Tala's head, and caused him to blow up the refrigerator, stove, several cars outside, and turn the couch Ian was hiding behind into pure ice.

"Oh, boy," Robert murmured. "I think we've got problems now don't we?"

"You can say that again!" Ian cried before dodging behind the only other piece of furniture in the house. "He's really pissed off now."

"Just imagine how we feel," Griffolyon murmured. The griffin was covered in soot from the fireplace and looked a little dizzy. He was also half sprawled over Unicolyon at a sideways angle making the two look a little ridiculous and causing a huge round of laughter from everyone including Tala.

"This is not funny," Unicolyon growled. Everyone instantly shut up. No one had thought it was possible for the unicorn to growl and now that he had, they were all a little worried.

"Hey, ease up. We were all just kidding around a little," I said in attempts to calm down the annoyed unicorn.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"Well, uh…oh boy," I murmured before quickly getting out of range of an electrical blast from Unicolyon. However, not even I expected a sudden shaking of the house that heralded the arrival of a very annoying person by the name of Tyson.

(Tyson's P.O.V.)

I ran like a maniac into the house that I knew belonged to Tala. OK, actually, I hadn't known that until Kenny told me but I still got there didn't I?

Anyway, I ran into the house and as loud as was humanly possible yelled, "HEY EVERYONE DID YOU MISS ME?"

"Tyson! I don't think that was such a good idea!" Max yelled from behind me. He had hurried over to meet Kenny and me at the airport. I was kind of sad though that he hadn't known Tala was in New York when we got there.

I turned back to the house that was now missing its door and looked straight into the room that looked like a tornado had gone through it and was about to have another one go through it. However, at least the faces provided some amusement

Kai looked like he wanted to kill me and was standing closest to the door. Ian looked perplexed, Spencer looked shocked that I would just come out of nowhere yelling at the top of my lungs, Bryan was looking a little harried, and Tala looked as if he would like to tear the whole world to pieces and didn't care if he went with it.

What surprised me the most though was seeing the Majestics there and seeing them literally tossed pell-mell around the room. Enrique was hanging off a coat rack, Oliver was tossed over a couch and had his face buried in the cushions with his legs up in the air, Johnny had been tossed into the fireplace and was currently upside down, and Robert was caught in a chandelier like object that was hanging from the ceiling.

"If someone wouldn't mind, could they please get me off of this thing?" Robert asked.

Oliver made some weird muffled noises from the couch he had face planted into and caused everyone to turn towards him.

"Maybe we should get him out of the couch?" Ian suggested. "He's the only one here who probably can't breathe."

"I got it!" I yelled, wanting to help fix the problem. Oliver must have heard me for he somehow managed to get himself out.

"Thanks, but no thanks Tyson. I got myself out so there's no reason for you to help," he said while waving his hands around.

I pouted. Every time I tried to help people out I always ended up getting jaded.

"HOLY SHIT! TALAVER IVANOV WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU?" A voice cried from the doorway and scaring everyone.

"Uh-oh!" Tala cried. "Foster parent alert!"

"You can say that again, Tals," Ian cried.

"Don't call me 'Tals' Ian! That's not my name so don't use it!"

"Oops!"

I sighed. It looked like everyone was just going to ignore me. At least I didn't have to worry about being bored since Tala and almost every one of the Blitzkrieg Boys was trying to escape from Tala's foster mom.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Majestics: sounds pretty good to us.

Bryan: even though you guys ended up tossed around?

Majestics: (shrug)

Blitzkreig50889: ok…anyway, hoped you liked the chapter, and before I forget, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Ashley: yeah, we girls are so glad you like the fic

Sierra: and are willing to support it

Jasmine: please keep up all the reviews!

Tala: (chuckles) looks like someone happens to like the spotlight

Rysa: hey, we told you we wanted some of it from the start and we're getting it, so ha!

Ian: Uh, Rysa, you do realize he didn't care that you just trashed talked to him right?

Rysa: (glares at Ian) now you tell me

Blitzkreig50889: ok…well anyway before these guys decide to try and kill each other thanks for the reviews, hope you liked the chapter, and I'll see you in the next chapter (turns to leave but sees Tala looking like he wants to kill several people in the room since the room has exploded into arguing with one another). I guess I better fix this first. SIT TALA!

Tala: shit! (Thuds onto the floor face first)OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blitzkreig50889: well that takes care of that. (Leaves the room and gets ready to work on the next chapter).

Johnny: see you all next time! (Ducks random flying objects and hurries out after blitzkreig50889 with most of his comrades except for Kai who happens to be arguing with Tala).


	5. Dust and Poison

blitzkreig50889: hey everyone I'm back.

Tala: and we're all really sorry that it took us so long to come up with another chapter.

Bryan: that's right, so please forgive us for taking so long.

blitzkreig50889: hey! I'm supposed to say that. Are you guys trying to get brownie points or something that you're saying my lines?

Tala: uh…

Bryan: yes, but…

blitzkreig50889: never mind. I don't want to know what you two did now. Where's the others.

Bryan: they're coming.

Majestics: (pop into room) sorry we're late! Tyson and Daichi wouldn't leave us alone.

blitzkreig50889: well, that might explain why several China plates were flying around the room.

Johnny: well, actually, that wasn't us. That was… (Gets a hand clamped over his mouth by Bryan).

blitzkreig50889: Bryan is there a reason you covered his mouth?

Bryan: (sweat drops)

Ian: he's only protecting me so don't yell at him for something I did.

blitzkreig50889: ah…I see. Anyway, where are the girls?

Spencer: you don't want to know.

blitzkreig50889: why?

Spencer: (points to door leading to the bathrooms).

blitzkrieg50889: ah…well, that explains things. (Turns to Oliver) would you mind yelling through the door to the girls to let them know to join us when they feel better?

Oliver: ok (leaves room)

Johnny: I don't mean to be a pest, but can we get to the chapter now?

blitzkreig50889: alright, but someone has to do the disclaimer for the girls.

Majestics: (point to the B-Boys) It's their turn!

Bryan: how did I know that one was coming?

blitzkreig50889: will one of you just do the disclaimer please?

Spencer: (sighs) I'll do it. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her ideas and her OCS.

blitzkreig50889: thanks Spencer. Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 3—Dust and Poison

(In Russia with Ashley and Amphylyon...Normal P.O.V.)

Amphylyon sneezed as he tried to dig a hole through all of the old rocks in his cell. He'd never seen so much dust in his life, nor had he sneezed so much in his life either.

"Amphylyon, are you sure you should be digging through those rocks? You're injured you know."

Amphylyon sighed. "I'm fine Ashley. Shouldn't you be trying to revive Gilasapata?"

"Oh, yeah! But I can't reach her. You didn't untie me yet."

Amphylyon sighed again. His ribs hurt, he had a headache, he hadn't eaten in at least two days, and his whole body was beginning to ache from all the digging. On top of that, Ashley was driving him crazy.

"Ashley, could you please shut up so I can concentrate?"

"Sorry, Amphylyon. It's just I'm worried about my teammates and the only way I can get it off my chest is to worry about you instead."

"Well, please don't do that anymore."

Ashley blinked. "Why?"

Amphylyon didn't answer her right away. When he finally did he spoke softly and bitterly.

"Because when you do that you remind me of my mother who I haven't seen in years and miss horribly. She was captured by some person and forced to work for him. I haven't seen her since her capture. All of your nagging reminds me of her when I would scrape some scales."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll shut up…well, I'll shut up once you get these ropes off of my wrists anyway. I can't look after Gilasapata if I can't move."

Amphylyon turned back to look at her. She did look rough and her wrists were beginning to bleed from the ropes. He gave her a nod to let her know he'd remove the ropes.

Walking back towards Ashley, Amphylyon caught a weird motion out of the corner of his eye. He twisted his head around and caught site of what looked like another bit beast shifting position.

"Ashley is it just me or is there a bit beast over there?" Amphylyon queried while pointing towards the corner just over his shoulder.

Ashley glanced up. "There's definitely something up there but I can't see it very well. It's a little too dark in here for me to be able to see it clearly. What type of bit beast does it seem to be?"

"It looks like a scorpion to me."

"Oh, that sounds lovely doesn't it?"

Amphylyon sent her an odd look. "I certainly hope that was sarcasm."

"It was. Do you think you can fight it if it attacks us?"

Amphylyon frowned. "I'm not sure. With my ribs bruised it might be able to out maneuver me in a fight and deliver a toxic sting. The sting won't kill me but…"

"But what, Amphylyon?"

"It will definitely make me sick."

"Oh, just another cherry on the sundae this is," Ashley groaned.

"What?" Amphylyon raised an eyebrow to signal his confusion.

"Never mind. That was just me attempting to put humor into a scary situation."

"I see," Amphylyon murmured. "Then maybe you'd like to see if there's another way out of here besides digging?"

"Why?"

Amphylyon held up his claws. They were shortened far more that they should have been and very muddy. "Do you want me to try and continue to dig with my claws this dull?"

Ashley's jaw dropped. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is dear Ashley," A voice from behind Amphylyon sneered.

Amphylyon whipped back around with a growl. "Boris!"

"Ah, Amphylyon, I see you and Ashley has been busy here. It looks like I'll have to punish you both for trying to escape," Boris said with a shake of his head. "You have both been very naughty."

Amphylyon snarled before launching himself straight at Boris. He didn't get far though because the scorpion bit beast that had been watching him and Ashley jumped down and prevented him from reaching his target. With snarls and screeches the two began to fight furiously.

Boris watched the two bit beasts fight for awhile before turning to the still tied up Ashley. "It looks like Amphylyon has forgotten his manners. Oh, well, that just makes it all the easier to make him a true bit beast!"

Ashley gasped aloud as she realized what Boris was talking about. Amphylyon had never gone through the ancient Biovolt system for creating bit beasts. All bit beasts went through that system but Amphylyon was the only one to not go through it. He had willingly entered a beyblade when Enrique had found him wandering about the property. He was even rumored to be the heir of the great bit beast Euros which looked like the dragon on Enrique's launcher shield. Too bad for Amphylyon that the prophecy seemed more like a curse for getting him into trouble.

"Amphylyon, lookout!" Ashley screamed as Boris pulled out a huge tranquilizer and aimed it at Amphylyon.

(New York Train Station…Ian's P.O.V.)

"IAN! AS SOON AS I GET A HOLD OF YOU AND WE GOT OF THIS TRAIN YOU'RE SO GOING TO DIE!" Johnny bellowed in Russian. I just laughed. He was as easy to annoy as ever.

"Ian, leave Johnny alone before his teammates decide to join him and attempt to sever some very important body parts," Bryan growled. He knew as well as I did that they'd never catch me but they would sure try!

"Look, I wouldn't do this to anyone if someone would've explained to me why we had to be out of bed at two in the morning?" I mumbled as I tried to sit still in my seat.

"Do you want us to save the Flaming Hearts or not?" Oliver snapped. I'd never seen him so angry before in my life and I quickly nodded to let him know his help was appreciated. He can be pretty scary when he's angry, tired, and up before nine in the morning.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone besides Spencer can get him to shut up," Tala grumbled before yawning. He hadn't been sleeping well lately and I couldn't blame him. With Jasmine and Cily gone, Wolborg seemed almost dead. Sure he still breathed and everything like that. He just didn't seem to have the energy to do anything. And Wolborg's lack of energy was affecting Tala as well.

"Whatever you say Tala," I answered back. "Just be sure to make sure you check that bed of yours for any surprises.

Tala's eyes snapped open to glare at me. "Ian, if you so much as try that I'll make sure Johnny gets a hold of you and does what he keeps threatening to do."

I jerked. Tala was most definitely serious. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that.

"HEY EVERYONE WAIT FOR ME!" Tyson yelled as he ran to try and make the train. Kenny and Max were behind him.

"Yeah, we want to help too," Max yelled. Kenny was too busy running to even say anything.

"Sorry Tyson," Kai yelled back through the window. "But we have no time to wait for you guys. Besides, we're all out of room for any idiots by the name of Tyson." I grinned at Kai's attempt at humor. It wasn't too bad for someone like him.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled as he continued to run in an attempt to catch the train. His only consolation of coming close was a door slamming in his face. "Ow!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this to them?" Griffolyon asked Tala from somewhere above me.

"Yeah, Griffolyon. I'm sure."

"But didn't those guys help you return to normal?"

"Put a sock in it Griffolyon because they are not coming with us."

"Alright, but I really do think they would help us somehow."

I turned to the griffon. "What do you mean by that Griffolyon?"

Griffolyon glanced in my direction before answering me. "I'm not sure. I just have this odd feeling that they could help us somehow."

"Griffolyon, please tell me you haven't lost your mind yet," Kai growled. "You know just as well as anyone here that those guys are a bunch of idiots so why would you want them along?"

Griffolyon sighed and walked back towards Robert before disappearing back into his blade with the words, "Make sure you get off on the last stop so you can meet the others."

"What others?!" I demanded from behind Tala. "Who else is coming with us?"

"Don't worry about it Ian," Bryan grumbled.

I let out a 'harrumph' before flopping down into my seat. If this mood kept up I was going to have to pull out a few stink bombs and some well hidden skunks. As it was I made sure I tossed a stink bomb at Johnny to bring some more life to the group. However, I then spent the next 3 hours running around the train trying to hide from everyone.

(Back in Russia…)

"Boris, where is Amphylyon?" Ashley demanded. Her worry for the large dragon was immense.

"Oh, him? He's just spending some time in the labs but don't worry he's perfectly fine."

Ashley's eyes' thinned. She didn't like Boris' answer very much. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"Because if you don't trust me your pretty little dragon will suffer the same fate as the other bit beasts. And Amphylyon will suffer as well."

Ashley let out a gasp. There was no way what Boris was saying could be true. "Please don't let what he's saying be true," she thought to herself as Boris walked away and left her and Gilasapata in the small cell alone.

Ashley glanced up to the ceiling where the scorpion Amphylyon had been fighting was sitting. Amphylyon had injured it pretty good before Boris had knocked the dragon out with the tranquilizer. Part of her wondered if maybe she could get the scorpion to remove the ropes around her wrists so she could wake Gilasapata up.

"Hey, you up there!"Ashley yelled to the scorpion. It looked at her before answering her.

"What do you want?"

"Would you be willing to remove these ropes from around my wrists? It's not like I have any way of escaping so you wouldn't have to worry about me doing that if you removed the ropes."

The scorpion hesitated but after a moment it dropped down and removed the ropes for her.

"Thanks…" Ashley started to say thankfully before the scorpion lashed out and stung her with its tail. She let out a yelp and jumped to her feet only to fall back down in pain. Everything was spinning and there seemed to be no way she was going to live through the pain.

"Gilasapata, Amphylyon, somebody please help me," she murmured before going unconscious to two dragon voices answering her plea and the scorpion's death cry as silver dragon claws crushed its spine.

blitzkreig50889: ah, so the plot begins to thicken. At least I hope so anyway.

Kai: I'd say so anyway.

blitzkreig50889: aw, thanks Kai!

Kai: hn.

Tala: uh, let's not start that again ok Kai?

Kai: whatever.

blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you liked the chapter.

Amphylyon: (pops into room from his blade) I have a question though.

blitzkreig50889: what is it Amphylyon?

Amphylyon: Are you going to tell them who killed the scorpion.

blitzkreig50889: obviously yes! I'm just putting a cliff hanger there that's all.

Amphylyon: oh…OK! )

blitzkreig50889: (anime fall)

Enrique: and since my bit beast is being a pain in everyone's asses with his idiot questions…blitzkreig50889, the Flaming Hearts and everyone else here hopes ya'll are enjoying the fic and everyone is reminded to please review.

blitzkreig50889: thanks Enrique. OK, troops, everyone out to the fields for training!

All: training?!!

blitzkreig50889: that's exactly what I said. I've had enough of the stupid antics that are causing everyone to fight so…

All: (groan)

blitzkreig50889: see you all next time! (Marches everyone out of the field for training).


	6. Frustration & A change of Plans

Blitzkreig50889: hey everyone I'm back and sorry for taking so long to update. I had one major case of writer's block and test studying to do.

Kai: right whatever you say.

Blitzkreig50889: can it Kai!

Oliver: yeah, that might be a good idea. After all, we all know she can get nasty when we annoy her too much.

Kai: shut up, Polanski.

Oliver: shrugs and turns to Ashley to whisper something

Blitzkreig50889: well, before I end up with some major killing here, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and apologize (again) for taking so long to update. I really do hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Now that that's out of the way, it's on to the disclaimer and the chapter. Turns to crew so, who's up for doing the disclaimer?

Majestics: Not us!

Flaming Hearts: Not us either!

B-Boys: scowls

Blitzkreig50889: sorry boys but it looks like one of you has to do the disclaimer.

Ian: sarcastically of course.

Spencer: rolls eyes but says nothing

Tala: looks around and pretends to be invisible

Kai: walks around examining the walls as if there is something interesting on them

Bryan: I guess I get stuck doing the disclaimer, don't I?

Blitzkreig50889: looks like it…so will you do the disclaimer for me? Please!

Bryan: yeah…blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her ideas and her OCS which are the Flaming Hearts and hopes you like the chapter and remember to review. to blitzkreig50889 did I miss anything?

Blitzkrieg50889: Nope! And thanks for doing the disclaimer for me.

Bryan: you're welcome.

Blitzkreig50889: Now, onto the chapter!

Chapter 4—Frustration and a Change of Plans

(With Tala at the Russian Airport…Tala's P.O.V.)

Quiet greeted my ears as I got off of the plane that had brought me and my teammates back to Russia. We hadn't been here for quite awhile, but now we were back and none of us had any clue what we were going to do to save the girls, Amphylyon, and Salamolyon.

"Tala, I have an idea about…" Ian attempted to say to me but I covered his mouth. I needed quiet to kill the headache I was suffering from at that moment. Thankfully Ian took the hint and stayed quiet instead of trying to speak and ending up spitting on my hand.

"Tala, shouldn't we head to the hotel so we don't freeze?" Tyson queried from behind me. I just shook my head. I was not heading to the hotel at all. I was heading straight after the girls and the two suffering bit beasts. I didn't care what the others said; that's what I was going to do.

"Tyson's right, Tala. We need to come up with another plan of action and there's no way we can do that out here while we're freezing our butts off," Oliver added. Nods from my teammates, and the unwanted quests by the names of Tyson, Max, and Kenny told me I would at least have to lead them to the hotel before I could do what I wanted to do. I still had no clue as to how they had managed to get onto the plane to Russia with us.

"Alright, let's head for the hotel," I growled. Several of my friends flinched from my tone, but Bryan, Kai, and surprisingly, the Majestics, just nodded. They understood what was going through my head.

After about twenty minutes of walking in the 10° C weather we reached our hotel. It wasn't the nicest looking thing in the world but at least it would work. I'm not sure the Majestics would've agreed with me had they realized what I was thinking, but luckily they didn't say anything and just walked into the building without making any comments about the building's exterior or interior furnishings.

After seeing that everyone had made it to their rooms I hurried back downstairs. I didn't get far however, since Enrique and Johnny were both waiting for me at the end of the stairs.

"You weren't going to leave without us were you?" Johnny queried from beside the door. I just glared at him and earned a chuckle from Enrique for my troubles.

"You know Johnny, I think he was," Enrique answered for me. Johnny's eyes thinned.

"You're not going without us. We have something we need to get out of there too you know." Johnny barely kept his temper under control when he spoke to me.

"Sorry, but I'm going alone," I growled at both of them before proceeding past them and to the door heading outside.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Enrique queried. Thankfully, Johnny remained quiet.

"Where do you think I'm going?" I growled back.

"I know where you want to go but do you know how to get there?"

A quick glare at Enrique betrayed that I had absolutely no clue as to where to even look for them.

"I didn't think so," he murmured before pointing at Johnny and then the stairs. Johnny raised an eyebrow but once the motion was repeated he disappeared upstairs. I had a feeling he was going to go and tell the others. I let out a sigh. It looked like I wasn't about to be heading anywhere until the other's were able to go with me.

(With Ashley…Normal P.O.V.)

Ashley groaned as she felt pain rip through her burning right hand. It took her a moment to realize that something was pressed against it. Slowly she managed to open her eyes. In front of her was a silver dragon and the body of the now dead scorpion bit beast.

Groaning, she pushed herself into and upright position. She barely managed to keep herself upright once she got to that point but she managed it. She noticed Gilasapata was lying on her hand and attempting to remove the scorpion venom from her body. Amphylyon was also in the room again and looking as if he'd just been through five world wars. His entire left side was clawed up and burned.

"Hey, are you ok?" Amphylyon queried from beside the cell door. He was sitting at an awkward angle and Ashley instantly recognized the position as one a creature takes when they break a leg. Amphylyon seemed to have broken his left hind leg in his fight with the creature's Boris had tossed at him.

Ashley gave the dragon a nod before turning to the silver dragon she had seen when she had woken up. The large dragon easily covered most of the room and seemed almost comfortable with the cold atmosphere. It wasn't even shivering!

"Who's that?" Ashley asked Amphylyon after awhile since Gilasapata was still sleeping on her right hand.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the dragon answered. "All I know is that he saved not only your life, but Gilasapata and me as well."

Ashley glanced back over at the silver dragon. It was smiling at her and after giving her a smile finally spoke.

"I am Silverenist, or Silver for short. I am very pleased to meet a friend of my mother."

Ashley blinked in confusion. Silver was making absolutely no sense whatsoever and she let him know too.

"Silver, not to be disrespectful, but how do you know me?"

"Through my mother of course!" the dragon answered as if she had just asked a question he had already answered. Amphylyon chuckled at the older dragon's shock before explaining things to her.

"He's Jemstone's son. He's also the son of Falborg if that makes anything easier for you to understand."

At those words, Ashley just gaped at the dragon as if he now had eight heads instead of just two. "You're kidding right? I mean, since when would Falborg consent to breeding?"

Amphylyon laughed. "Because Falborg is over 4,000 years old! He and Jem had Silver here before either of them became bit beasts and were separated from their family. Believe it or not, Falborg is actually a rather friendly bit beast when you don't try and beat him for not doing what you want him to do."

Ashley was about to ask another question when she heard footsteps coming down the hall along with a bunch of whispering voices. Amphylyon's head's both whipped around to face the sound of the approaching footsteps. After a moment the dragon relaxed and smiled.

"It's only Jasmine and Rysa," He said in response to her questioning look. At those words Silver tensed. A quick motion on Ashley's part kept him from disappearing and let him know they were friends of her's.

"Ashley, are you down here?" Rysa whispered.

"Give us a signal if you are," Jasmine added.

"I'm down here," Ashley answered back in a normal voice. "And you don't have to whisper. I highly doubt Boris is going to come down here since I was stung by a scorpion."

"You were what?!" Jasmine cried in horror.

"Stung by a scorpion but I'm fine since Gilasapata's healing me."

"You still have your bit beast?" Rysa queried once she reached the cell.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't have mine," Jasmine answered. "I haven't seen Cily at all since we got here."

"Oh," was all Ashley was able to say. However she didn't have long to dwell on that since Rysa let out a squeal of delight at the sight of Amphylyon and Silver.

"OH MY GOD! AMPHYLYON!" Within seconds, Rysa had Amphylyon wrapped up into a hug despite his protests and was approaching Silver out of curiosity.

"Who's this?" She queried while pointing to Silver.

"Oh, he's the dragon that saved me from that scorpion before Gilasapata showed up. Although now that I think about it I don't know how Gilasapata showed up in the first place since I hadn't had her with me when I first came to."

"Interesting," Jasmine murmured before exchanging glances with Rysa then letting out a gasp as she finally realized Amphylyon was being held in Rysa's arms.

"Amphylyon, what are you doing here?"

Amphylyon let out a sigh before answering her. "I'm here since Boris caught Salamolyon, Unicolyon, Griffolyon, and me looking around for you guys. Salamolyon and I got caught since we were in the building and literally thought-yelled at Griffolyon and Unicolyon to go and get the others, which in this case are the Blitzkrieg Boys, Bladebreakers, and the Majestics. We heard that you had been kidnapped and figured we'd come to the rescue. Obviously things didn't go as planned since both Salamolyon and I are still here and Griffolyon and Unicolyon haven't returned with the others yet."

Jasmine just gaped at him and shook her head in shock. Rysa's expression matched Jasmine's and Ashley was just sitting there smiling.

"I see," Jasmine murmured. "So, does this mean we might be getting out of here soon?"

Amphylyon grinned. "Yes, especially since Griffolyon just thought-spoke to me telling me they're all in Russia now."

Gasps filled the room as the girls realized they were on the way to being saved but had yet to completely meet up together as a team.

"We've gotta find Sierra and Savannah!" Rysa cried. "They need to know about this."

"Yeah, they do but do you know where they are?" Amphylyon interrupted.

Silence greeted the dragon's ears. "I didn't think so," He murmured before glancing over at Silver. "Do you know where they are?"

Silver grinned. "Yes, I do especially since I still remember my mother's scent. She's with a small salamander that has flames following him and the other girl is with that weird man you call Boris. She hasn't been touched or anything since she has stayed really quiet. She has two dragon-like creatures with her, one of which seems to be bonding to her."

"Of course," Rysa grumbled. "Savannah would be one to find a bit beast that can bond with her."

Silver and Amphylyon both raised eyebrows but wisely kept their mouths shut. "Well, if we're done here, can we head upstairs to the others?"

Ashley grinned. "Yeah, but only once someone finally unties me! I'm not going to climb upstairs with my legs and arms tied."

A chorus of laughter from the girls and bit beasts there seemed to cause the room to lighten up and woke up Gilasapata.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" the red dragon asked sleepily, a sign that she had been healing Ashley from the scorpion's poison.

"Sorry Gilasapata, but we're leaving this place soon and I'm excited about it that's all."

"And how are we getting out of here?"

"We're being rescued of course!"

Gilasapata raised an eyebrow before asking, "By whom?"

The girls, Amphylyon, and Silver all grinned. "By the Blitzkrieg Boys, Bladebreakers, and Majestics of course!"

Gilasapata's eyes instantly lit up with delight. "So does that mean…?"

Ashley chuckled. "Yeah, you'll get to see Dranzer again," she told the bit beast in thought-speak.

"Yay!" With that, Gilasapata jumped to her feet and smiled. "So which way's the door?"

A round of laughter reached the dragon's ears as Ashley was finally untied and they hurried upstairs to try and give Amphylyon a clean way of getting out of the building to alert their friends.

(Back with Tala at the hotel…Normal P.O.V.)

"You were going to do what?!" Kai yelled at Tala.

"I was going to go and look for everyone myself since we couldn't seem to come up with any ideas about what we were going to do to rescue the girls. Someone had to come up with a plan that would work."

"So you were going to check out the place where Griffolyon and Unicolyon said the girls were and see if there was any possible way of setting up an escape route?" Ian queried.

"Yes," Tala answered.

"However, he wasn't going to come back and get the rest of us," Johnny finished.

Kai just shook his head before saying, "You're an idiot Tala! There's no way you could've gotten everyone out of there by yourself."

"I know but…"

"No 'buts' Tala. You could've been seriously hurt or killed or…" A quick hand over Kenny's mouth shut him up.

"I don't think Tala needs you worrying over him Kenny. He's a big boy and can take care of himself," Ian said sarcastically. Tala hit him over the head with a phone book to keep him from saying anything else.

"So, since we obviously need a plan of action, can we try and come up with one?" Kai growled.

"Exactly. Besides, as far as we know we could be running out of time," Johnny added. "I still remember what happened when I helped get you guys out of Biovolt."

"You would," Ian murmured still as sarcastic as ever.

"Ian, if you don't shut up I'm going to make sure you permanently shut up!" Bryan threatened.

Several sighs from the Majestics could be heard as a fight between both Ian and Bryan erupted into the room with extremely loud yelling in Russian.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?! I CAN'T THINK WITH YOU TWO YELLING!" Tala bellowed. Two thuds signaled that Spencer had rammed the two fighter's heads together.

"Thank you," Tala finished with a glance at Spencer. Spencer nodded before turning back to Ian and Bryan who were rubbing their heads.

"So, Tala, you wanted it quiet so you could come up with another plan. What's the plan?" Kai asked.

"Give me a little time to figure that out. I'm not some super computer!"

"I'm not trying to complain or anything but…"Ian was interrupted however, when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"I do believe Tala told you to shut up," Robert murmured from behind Ian before uncovering his mouth.

"He did but…"

"Shut up Ian before I finish what Bryan started," Johnny snarled from beside the door. For the first time in his life, Ian did as he was told. "Thank you."

"C'mon Tala, surely you've come up with something by now," Tyson whined.

Tala glared at him and as he did so a plan finally came to mind. "Actually, now that you said that Tyson, I have come up with something."

"So spit it out already!" Johnny snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, we don't have the rest of our lives to wait on you to come up with a way to say what you need to say."

"Fine!" Tala snapped back. "I will. It's simple. We get our asses to the building where the girls are being held. We can use one of the back alley's to get into the building in which we then use information from Amphylyon and Salamolyon to get directly to the girls. However, I need a few people to act as a distraction and to remove any thermal alarms, lasers, and specialized traps. The rest of us will take out the guards and get the girls out of there. Does that work for you McGregor?"

"Yes," Johnny snarled back.

"Good. Now can we get this plan into action?"

"Only if you, Johnny, Bryan, and Ian promise not to fight with one another on the way to the building or through the building," Kai said simply from across the room.

"Then let's go already!" Enrique cried in exasperation. "All this waiting is going to drive me crazy!"

"Alright then, let's get out of here," Tala growled before walking over to the door and reaching for his coat.

"Uh…Tala, I wouldn't open that door if I were you," Oliver warned.

"Why?" Tala queried as he opened the door. No sooner had the door opened had a huge bucket of human waste products dumped its contents all over him.

"That's why," Kai finished while trying to stifle laughter. He failed once everyone else started to laugh.

"Whose idea was this?" Tala asked in a far too nice way.

"Oh…mine," Ian answered before proceeding to run out the door and as far away from Tala as was possible and still be within sight of his comrades.

Tala let out a sigh of frustration. Today was turning out to definitely not be his day.

Blitzkreig50889: whew! I know that one's long but I hope it makes up for the long update. The next chapter should be the start of all the crazy action and humorous actions.

Kai: note the keyword 'should'

Blitzkreig50889: Kai, would you please shut up!

Kai: but I didn't really say anything

Blitzkreig50889: ugh! You're hopeless.

Tala: no, he's just being annoying

Bryan: and besides, we all know he only does that to make you mad so you flip out

Ian: Bryan, if I were you I would shut up before both Kai and blitzkreig50889 decide to kill you.

Bryan: trust me, I am.

Blitzkreig50889: and before I give these guys an earful, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review! Again I apologize for taking so long to update. Anyway, until next time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and update sooner next time. Glares at B-Boys who run out of the room to avoid being humiliated by blitzkreig50889

Oliver: well, I guess we're done now aren't we?

Rysa: DUH! Now, let's get out of here before she comes back and realizes we put them up to that.

Oliver: yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Leaves with Rysa to try and avoid getting yelled at; the others follow laughing at the plight of the B-Boys, Oliver, and Rysa, who have now been caught and are being reamed out


	7. Pranks, Planning,& Telepathic Friendship

Blitzkreig50889: Finally I have returned!

Kai: the only question though is do you realize how corny you just sounded?

Tala: shut up Kai before she tries to kill you.

Kai: I don't think so Ivanov. She doesn't like what I have to say she can just shove it!

Tala: You shouldn't have said that!

Kai: why? What's there to worry about?

Blitzkreig50889: this! smacks Kai upside the head with a iron mallet

Kai: Ow!

Tala: I hate to say I told you so but I told you so!

Kai: glares shut up Tala

Tala: o.o

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, before those two interrupted me, I'm back with another chapter to Flaming Hearts. And just so everyone knows, this one occurs with only the boys. This is probably going to be one of the most confusing chapters too although I'll try to make it as clear as I can.

Kai: gee, thanks. Now I'll have to explain things to Ian for three hours.

Tala: at least he's not Tyson.

Kai: you got a point there.

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, boys, will you please do the disclaimer for me.

Kai: but not everyone is here yet!

Blitzkreig50889: they are now points to the Majestics and remaining B-Boys

Kai: oh…enjoy the disclaimer guys!

Johnny: what the….?

Oliver: just do it Johnny

Johnny: do it? raises eyebrows

Oliver: not that do it! Do the disclaimer type of do it.

Johnny: ah, ok. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters but she does own her OCS the Flaming Hearts.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you Johnny and on to chapter 5!

Chapter 5—Pranks, Planning, and Telepathic Friendship

"Ian!" Johnny roared as he exited the bathroom completely soaked. "You had better not let me find you or you'll lose several important body parts!"

"Ugh, Johnny did anyone tell you that you have a horrible imagination?" Tyson queried while trying to stay away from the angry blader.

"No, they did not but I'll take that as a compliment." Several anime style falls ensued before Robert finally had enough of the pranks Ian had been tossing at Johnny all afternoon. Ian had not only drenched the fire blader but had then proceeded to cover him in feathers, human waste products, and animal entrails. Needless to say Johnny had ended up violently sick when the entrails had been dumped on him and extremely humiliated.

"Jonathan, shut up and Ian if you don't leave everyone alone I'll personally gut you myself," Robert threatened. Ian gulped and quickly darted outside to annoy Bryan, Tala, Ray, and Kai who were outside practicing their beyblade skills. Robert sat back down only to be interrupted by Johnny who was blisteringly angry.

"Why didn't you just stay out of that? I was handling things just fine. If I had needed your help I would've asked for it."

"Johnny, I would shut up if I were you," Tala warned as he walked in from outside covered in snow that Ian had thrown at him. "You're only going to get yourself banned from fighting for your team if you keep that crap up."

"You stay out of this Ivanov!" Johnny bellowed back, obviously quite furious.

"Alright, McGregor, whatever you say," Tala answered back calmly before heading into the bathroom and causing a huge silence. Even Johnny was quiet after that comment. Tala rarely ever stayed calm when someone yelled back at him.

"This is not going to be good," Bryan murmured from the door. He had followed Tala inside after Ian had attacked him, Tala, Kai, and Ray with a barrage of snowballs. He was also holding a sopping wet Ian by the collar, a sure sign that he had dunked the younger beyblader in the nearby lake.

After about five minutes Tala exited the bathroom completely dry and the murmurs that had been starting to pick up again died down. It was obvious from Tala's facial expression that he was in no mood to be talking to anyone but was going to anyway.

"Oh boy, here we go," Kai murmured before quickly darting into the kitchen and away from Tala's angry glare. Even Kai would not mess with the Russian beyblader when he was in a bad mood.

"Ok, Tala, you obviously have something to say so say it," Daichi growled before anyone could cover his mouth.

"DAICHI!" Several voices roared as Tala bellowed, "SILENT!" Silence quickly ensued but not before Ian decided to toss a stink bomb into the room and cause everyone to gag.

"Ian I'm so going to kill you!" Johnny and Bryan yelled at the same time while lunging after the smaller and faster beyblader. Johnny eventually caught him with some help from Bryan and quickly tied the young blader's hands together so he couldn't toss any more stink bombs at anyone.

"Ian, if you are done antagonizing everyone I'd like to talk to you," Tala murmured softly causing everyone, even Kai, to look slightly nervous. "This goes for all of you as well," Tala added. "You will all be talking with me in private. Is that understood?"

Several nods ensued and Tala nodded back. "Good. Johnny untie Ian so I can talk to him properly. He won't listen to a word I'm about to say if he's too damn busy trying to get himself untied."

Johnny let out a frustrated sigh but he let Ian go.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Whatever," Johnny growled back before flopping down into a chair near the windows that Daichi had vacated the moment Tala had walked into the room.

Tala turned towards Ian and pointed to the younger blader's room. It was probably the only spot in the entire building that was sound proof and stink bomb proof as well. Ian grumbled but he did as Tala told him only to wish moments later he hadn't as a small fight broke out between Daichi and Tyson over the TV remote.

(In Ian's room…Tala's P.O.V.)

I hated to do this but with the way things were going around here I had no choice. I was going to have to force Ian to get rid of his stink bombs. I was tired of the smell and the fighting they ensured.

"Ok, Tala, what's going on?" Ian asked instantly. As always, he was being his blunt self.

"Well, in order for us to do what needs to be done you need to do me a favor."

"And that is?"

"Get rid of your stink bombs."

"WHAT?! Tala have you gone crazy?!"

I winced. Sometimes Ian could get a little over dramatic. This was one of those times.

"No Ian, I haven't gone crazy. I just want the fighting amongst everyone to stop for once and sadly those things seem to be the root of it all."

"But how will we get past the guards to get the girls out? We need to have some sort of a distraction!"

I smiled. "We already do have one."

"We do?"

I grinned this time and Ian got a slightly worried expression on his face. "Please tell me you are not thinking what I think you are thinking," he murmured.

"Sorry Ian, but I do believe I'm thinking exactly what you think I'm thinking."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL AGAIN!"

I let out a laugh. I couldn't help it. Ian was probably one of the few beybladers around that was still terrified of being around a girl.

"This cannot be happening to me again!" Ian wailed. Yeah, he wailed alright. To be honest it was quite hilarious although I'm pretty sure Ian would disagree.

"What the hell are you two doing in there?" Spencer queried from outside the door. Leave it to Spencer to know I'm annoying the hell out of Ian.

"Oh, just telling Ian what he was to do for his part in the girls escape," I yelled out to him. Spencer let out a laugh before saying, "Ok, just make sure you glue his mouth shut or he'll probably tell the whole world."

Ian groaned. "Thanks a lot Spencer."

"You're welcome Ian," Spencer called through the door before leaving. I knew he left the moment his footsteps faded.

Ian just pouted. I wanted to laugh at him again but I knew it was time for me to get serious.

"Ian, look at it this way; at least you don't have to worry about anyone knowing your part of this escape plan."

"Gee, Tala, thanks a lot. That makes me feel so much better," Ian answered back sarcastically. I just grinned and pointed at the door.

"You'll live Ian. Now, will you please hand over those stink bombs and go get Robert for me?"

"Sure…I guess," Ian answered before handing his stink bombs over with a wince and heading out the door. He could be heard yelling for Robert down the hall. I sighed. Robert was so going to strangle that blader before the rescue mission was over.

After about two minutes of waiting Robert walked into the room looking slightly harried. I guess Ian had tried to warn him but had only succeeded in getting shoved into a closet or something rather dusty as Robert was covered in the stuff.

"You wanted me?" He queried.

"Yeah I did and for two things. One to thank you for splitting Ian and Johnny apart earlier and two to tell you your part in the girl's escape plan."

"Oh, ok…" Robert sounded slightly surprised. I guess he figured I was going to yell at him. To be truthful that was what I was going to do to most of the beybladers there but Robert wasn't one of them. He was one of the five that I hadn't had a problem with. Only Kai, Spencer, Ray, and Oliver matched up with him.

"Ok here's the deal. I want you and Griffolyon to go with Ian up to the gates of the girl's holding center or whatever they have that is the front entrance. You'll make sure the younger blader doesn't open his mouth up the wrong way and give himself and the rest of us away or cause any other difficulties. Once Ian gets inside I want you to send Griffolyon in and have the griffin unlock the back gates or door. I'm assuming Griffolyon is as smart as he looks and will be able to find the back entrance, and no, I'm not trying to be offensive. I just don't want things to have to take longer than they need to. Does that work for you?"

Robert nodded. "Yes, but what is Griffolyon supposed to do after he unlocks the door? Does he go to you or return to me?"

"He returns to you then you both come to me with the information on how to get through the place. If what Griffolyon and Unicolyon said about that place is correct then it should have a castle like appearance to it and because you're a master of maze like places you should be able to lead the rest of us through the place."

"Ah, got it," Robert said with a nod. "Will that be all? I left Oliver and Enrique trying to figure out that game of chess and if Tyson decides to interfere with what they are doing a huge fight could break out."

I nodded. I knew exactly what he was talking about and gave him the signal to leave before yelling out for the next person myself. "Kai!"

"You called?" Kai answered sarcastically. I gave him a chuckle before answering him.

"Yeah, I did but for a far different reason than why everyone else was in here."

"Hmm…I see…" Kai murmured before leaning up against the wall closest to me so I wouldn't have to speak loudly or out loud at all. Oddly enough, we seemed to be able to telepathically speak to one another although neither one of us was sure when that ability had originated.

_"So, what's on your mind that you had to call me over?" _Kai queried telepathically.

_"Oh, just how I'm going to keep everyone here in line long enough to get this rescue mission over and how I'm going to survive being around this many people. I'm not used to being around this many people for this long a period of time. I'm not sure if I'll be able to lead them through this."_

_"You'll be fine Tala. You're a far better leader than I am or even Robert for that matter. That's why Robert's trying to help you out by trying to keep the other's from fighting. Even now that's what he's doing. Even Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny trust you enough to help you out and you know how they are about trusting people."_

_"Yeah, but still I'm worried."_

_"Don't be. You'll be just fine. You've been through worse stuff than this, remember?"_

_"Yeah, I remember," _I murmured. _"You're talking about that coma I was through aren't you?"_

_"Yep, that's it alright. If you can live through that then you can live through anything Tala. You can get through this mess that Boris has created for us all again and out of all of us you'll probably be the one that benefits the most."_

_"What are you talking about Kai? That doesn't make any sense."_

_"Never mind then. Just focus on what you're doing and things will go just fine. After all, your last escape plan worked well didn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but…"_

_"No but's Tala," _Kai interrupted. _"You can do this and you can make this plan work! Dammit, do I have to start sounding like Tyson to get things through that skull of yours?"_

I chuckled. _"No, and thanks for the pep talk. I needed that."_

_"Eh, that's what friends are for aren't they. And yes Tala, I did just call you a friend."_

I jerked my head over and looked at Kai for the first time since he had entered the room. He never ceased to amaze me. I gave him a small smile and then asked the one question I was pretty sure he wanted to hear. _"So are you ready for your part in the escape?"_

_"Aren't I always?"_ Kai answered while giving me a slight smile in return.

_"Sarcastic as ever, aren't you?"_

_"Always. Anyway are you going to tell me what I'm doing here or am I going to have to do the hula to get the answer out of you?"_

I couldn't help it. I let out a loud laugh and soon Kai even joined me. We were both grinning when I finally answered him.

_"No, you don't have to do that. All I want you to do is some scouting. Sound good to you?"_

_"Yep. Looks like I'm back__ in the__ spying __business __huh?"_

_"If you want to call it that then yes you are."_

_"Good. I've __wanted__ to spy on someone for awhile now but there was no way I was going to spy on my teammates. I think they'd probably manage to freak me out…ugh, that give s me the shivers just thinking about it. Can you imagine the stuff Tyson has?"_

I laughed again. I could but I wasn't going to tell Kai that. He'd probably end up laughing his ass off and I'd never get anything done. Still, I regretted his having to leave so I could talk to everyone else.

_"Well, hate to be a downer but I'm going to have to chase you out of here so I can finish all of those stupid talks."_

Kai chuckled. _"Just don't ream them out too much or they'll never get anything done."_

_"I won't. Besides, only Tyson and Daichi are going to get any really nasty berating anyway."_

_"Ah, what I wouldn't give to see their faces when you ream them out."_

_"I'd laugh at that but then I'd never be able to stop smiling and all my yelling at them would be for nothing."_

_"True, very true indeed. Anyway I take it you're done with me for the time being?"_

I sighed. _"You so just said that wrong."_

_"Sorry. I didn't realize it until after I had spoken. Still, I think you get my point."_

_"Yeah I do____And yes, I'm done talking with you for the time being."_

_"Ok then I'm outta here." _With that we broke the telepathic connection. Kai flashed me a grin before walking out the door and because of the telepathic connection from a few moments ago yelled for the next person on my list of people I wanted to talk to that had parts in the escape. A flash of fire and a yelp from Enrique signaled that Kai had sent the blond in my direction for his chat.

I sighed. Something told me this was going to be one long and tedious talk.

(Several hours later…)

I sighed for the hundredth time that day. I had finally finished talking with everyone and wanted nothing more than to just disappear and find a place where I could be away from people and loud noises. Bad part was I didn't know where I could go that would get me both of those.

_"Hey Tala, you up for a beybattle?" _Kai called telepathically.

_"Yeah, sounds good to me. Where at?"_

_"Meet me outside in five minutes and I'll lead you there."_

_"Ok, I'll be there,"_ I answered before breaking the connection. Leave it to Kai to just know what was going through my head.

Within five minutes I was downstairs and following Kai through the Russian streets. Neither one of us said anything nor did we need to. I knew what Kai was thinking and he knew what I was thinking. We were heading to the only place in Russia that would seem quiet; the alleyways.

Yes, alleyways are dangerous, and yes they can be dirty, smelly, and deadly but when you're starving for silence and just something to take your frustration out they can do wonders.

_"This work for you?" _Kai queried as he pointed to the beydish in the middle of the alleyway. We were in the beyblading district and very thankful it was too cold for most of the Russian beybladers to be out and about. The cold would give us the quiet we both needed.

_"Yeah, works for me. Thanks," _I answered him. Kai gave a nod before approaching the other end of the beydish and holding up his beyblade. I nodded and we both readied our blades for battle.

After a quick preparation routine we launched our blades and left them attack one another without really concentrating. I guess Kai figured I need the time to just settle before attempting any assaults on his blade with my own.

_"Hey Tala, I know you've had a rough day but are you going to blade any time soon?"_ Kai queried obviously bored.

I smiled. _"Yeah, I am." _With that I attacked his blade with my own. I don't know how long the battle lasted but we were both exhausted when it finally ended and probably would've flopped down onto the ground had we not been in an alleyway that was covered with various kinds of animal wastes.

_"So, Ivanov, ready to forgive me yet?"_

I sent Kai a confused look. _"Forgive you for what?"_

_"For leaving you guys behind_ _in Biovolt for so long and then betraying you later. Oh, and for deserting you when you needed me the most."_

_"Oh that," _I murmured. _"I forgave you for all that a long time ago.__ Why did you ask though?"_

_"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if we were friends or not that's all."_

I sent him a baffled look. _"Kai, whatever we did in the past I've chosen to forget. We are most definitely friends again. Just make sure Tyson doesn't ever figure that out or he'll go and tell the whole goddamn world."_

_"I hear you there."_

"Guess we better get back before Ray wakes up and wonder where we've gotten to," I said aloud. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get going." Kai stood up before offering me a hand up. I took it and within seconds we were on our way back to the people infested house.

Blitzkreig50889: whew, was that ever a long one.

Kai: thank god the others all left or Tala and I would've been humiliated for sure.

Tala: you're telling me.

Blitzkreig50089: anyway, major thanks to all my reviewers. This one is chapter is for you guys since I forgot to say that earlier. And as Tala will say…

Tala: please review and we'll see you all in the next chapter.

Blitzkreig50889: couldn't have said it better myself. Thanks, Tala.

Tala: welcome.

Kai: just shakes head

Blitzkrei50889: anyway, hope you liked the chapter, please review and see you all next time! leave room to work on other fics with Kai and Tala following her.


	8. A Close Call

Blitzkreig50889: hiding behind a couch Please don't kill me for taking so long to update! I've been so busy studying for finals it's ridiculous….anyway I'm back!

Kai: yeah and is this chapter going to be a little less mushy?

Tala: I couldn't agree with you more there Kai.

Blitzkreig5089: sigh yes it will be less mushy and far more action oriented.

Kai & Tala: Thank god!

Johnny: pops into room just as Tala and Kai speak at the same time Ok…Do I even want to know what's going on?

Blitzkreig50889: probably not.

Johnny: then I won't ask.

Daichi: runs into room with other teams following him Woooooohooooo!!!

Johnny: sweat drops okay, who fed Daichi pure sugar?

Blitzkreig50889: oh boy, here we go again. Looks like it's going to be another long intro…

Ashley: don't worry blitzkreig50889, I'll shut him up so we can get to the chapter.

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Ashley, I appreciate it.

Ashley: no problem. walks up to Daichi and hits him over the head with a random iron mallet

Daichi: OW!!!!!

Tala: x.0 I don't think I'd want to be you right now Daichi.

Ashley: yeah well if you don't shut up too I'll do the same to you.

Tala: o.o point taken.

Johnny: can we get on with this already?

Blitzkreig50889: yeah, we can.

Johnny: good!

Blitzkreig50889: well here's chapter six for you all. I finally got everyone quiet so I could say all this stuff, so here's the chapter. However, there is a warning here…This chapter only has a few of the many characters in it and it mostly centers around the Majestics point of view, so please hang on with me on it. I promise I'll get back to the Flaming Hearts and B-Boys direct point of view with the next chapter. This one's just really important in the development of the plot of the fic. So with that said…looks to Majestics Disclaimer please.

Johnny: sighs blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Robert: she does however own her OCS the Flaming Hearts

Oliver: and the bit beasts that will appear in this chapter.

Enrique: that said, please enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6—A Close Call

(Outside the Flaming Hearts Holding place…Robert's P.O.V.)

I wanted to scream at Ian. He was driving me insane! Now don't get me wrong, he's ok when he's trying to give you a laugh during a tough situation to lighten things up but when it comes to taking things seriously he's awful at just being quiet and leaving you alone. It's no wonder Johnny and Bryan are always trying to strangle him.

"Hey, Robert, are you coming?" Ian growled at me. I did my best not to laugh at him. He was one awful looking girl, but hey, when one needs to get something done I guess one takes what they get. I was just more curious as to how he was actually going to fool anyone and get rid of the disguise before returning to the others with me.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I answered him. "And besides, didn't Tala tell you to wait for me since I have Griffolyon and he's the only one that knows the exact location of the front and back doors?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you. I know exactly what Tala told me but he never said I had to exactly listen to him.

"Ian," I growled.

"What? Relax a little will ya? I know what I'm doing. There's no reason for us to go by the rules all the time."

I closed my eyes and did my best to calm myself down before I jumped into Johnny's role of habitually trying to strangle Ian each day. Trust me when I say I nearly didn't succeed in calming myself down.

"_Robert, we must hurry!" _Griffolyon cried into my mind. _"We don't have much time left to get into posit__i__on."_

"_I know," _I reassured Griffolyon. "_It's just a matter of getting Ian to realize that. I certainly wish Tala had told me he was going to be this annoying."_

Griffolyon chuckled before saying, "_Tala did tell you that."_

_"When?"_

_"Right before you left."_

_"Why didn't I hear him?"_

_"Because you were too busy trying to ignore Ian that you ended up ignoring Tala too."_

I sighed before looking down at my watch. I had five minutes to get Ian to the front gate of this place and with the way he was acting we'd never get there on time.

"Hey, Robert! Are you sleeping back there? Let's go!" Ian yelled at me from about fifteen meters away.

I jumped and hurried to catch up to him. At least I wouldn't have to worry about him ending up in any terrible situations with the guards.

(Back at Hotel…Oliver's P.O.V.)

I tapped my foot impatiently. Waiting for Tala to give me the signal to leave this place was getting on my nerves. I'm usually pretty patient about things but when I have to wait three hours just for a damn phone to ring I get pretty angry.

"Will, you knock that off?" Enrique hissed at me. I glared at him and continued to tap my foot. Waiting for Tala was really beginning to piss us both off.

"Oliver, are you deaf? I said knock that crap off!"

I looked over at Enrique who looked like he wanted to kill me. Usually we get along but today we had pretty much been at each other since we'd gotten up. I think Johnny and Robert would've killed us had Tala not chased them both off and out the door somewhere. God only knows where they are. At least they don't have to stand around waiting for a damn phone call.

_BRRRRINGGG!_

I jumped about a foot in the air when the phone suddenly rang and probably would've managed to pick it up when I got back on my feet had Enrique not already answered it. However, from his facial expression I could tell the call was not coming from Tala but from someone far more sinister.

"Hello?" Enrique asked nervously.

_Hello. Would a Tala Ivanov be in residence?"_ The voice queried. It sounded almost like Boris to me and I quickly signaled Enrique to say Tala wasn't around at all.

"No, I'm afraid you have the wrong number."

I slapped my forehead in disgust. Out of all of us Enrique had to be the worst at talking on a phone.

"Tell him that Tala's not in Russia but that the Majestics are here on vacation," I hissed at him. It wasn't much better than what he had just said but it was better all the same.

"Uh…" Enrique faltered as he attempted to put what I had just told him into his own words and failed. I banged my head off the nearest wall in annoyance. At this rate the man on the other side of the phone would know for sure that Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were back in Russia and that was the last thing Tala would want.

_"Well, I guess I must have the wrong number then. Sorry to disturb you. Oh, but if you and your teammates are on vacation Enrique then why are you in Russia when you still have a tournament in France to finish?"_

Enrique let out a nervous gulp and I attempted not to go looking for the others. Key word there is attempted. Within five minutes both of us were out the door and looking for Tala leaving the phone hanging off the hook and the voice's cruel laughter ringing throughout the hotel.

(Inside a dusty vent with Kai and Johnny…Johnny's P.O.V.)

Kai and I both sneezed at the same time as dust flew up into our faces. We'd been trying to get this vent cleaned out for about three hours with almost constant sneezing.

"Goddamn it all to hell Kai! Why the hell do we need to clean out this damn vent?" I snarled before sneezing loudly.

Kai sneezed before answering me. "Because both Tala and Ian insist this thing is needed for that rescue mission."

I shook my head before sneezing yet again. I was damn near ready to go looking for Tala and ream him out. However I didn't get a chance when Oliver came running up out of nowhere yelling for Kai.

Kai let out a sigh before sneezing again. I don't think either one of us had ever sneezed this much in our lives. The only good part about it was that because of the sneezing neither one of us had any strength left in us to argue with one another.

"Oliver, what do you want?" Kai managed to bellow out through the vent before sneezing yet again. I followed him shortly afterward causing Oliver to look up at the vent in surprise.

"I think Boris may have figured out Tala's plan. He' just called the hotel looking for him!" Oliver yelled back. "And is Johnny with you?"

I let out a sigh before answering Oliver's question myself. "Yeah, I'm with Kai Oliver. Now what the hell do you want?"

Oliver let out a huff before answering me. "To warn you about Boris, why else would I be out here looking for Tala and everyone else?"

It took a second for Oliver's words to hit home but when they did both Kai and I went stiff with shock before sneezing and ruining the effect of our surprise. You'd be amazed at the amount of dust and sneezing one can go through when standing in a vent.

"Oliver please tell me you're kidding," Kai pleaded. I would've gaped at him had I not suddenly ended up sneezing again. Kai doesn't plead with anyone about anything.

"No, I'm not kidding. He called looking for Tala and we couldn't get him off our rear so things wouldn't be compromised."

"This isn't good," Kai mumbled before suddenly closing his eyes. I'm not sure why he did that but I left him go. I jumped out of the vent to talk to Oliver.

"Where's Enrique?"

"Out looking for Tala like I was until I found you and Kai."

"Great," I mumbled sarcastically. Suddenly a thought reached my dust fogged mind. "Hey, Oliver, you didn't leave anything behind in the hotel did you?"

"No, why?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"Just checking since you seem to have been called by Boris that's all," I answered back while chancing a glance back in Kai's direction. He was busy glaring at the still extremely dusty vent.

"Uh, I think I'll get back to looking for Tala," Oliver murmured before starting to leave. He was stopped by Kai.

"Don't bother looking for him. Enrique's already found him and they're both on their way here now."

"Oh," Oliver and I said together. I glared at him for it but he ignored me. It looked like he wasn't going to tell either one of us how he knew Tala and Enrique were on their way.

"In the mean time though, Johnny, let's get back to work on this damn vent before Tala get's here and decides to kill us."

I groaned before jumping into the vent again. Dust flew up and I sneezed so loudly the vent actually shook.

"Jesus!" Kai exclaimed before sneezing himself. "Watch how loud you sneeze McGregor."

"You would do well to do the same," I growled back at him. As usual Kai just ignored me. Oliver let out a laugh from below.

"Take it easy up there you two," He yelled from below. Thankfully he didn't get a chance to say anything else as Tala and Enrique showed up at the still dusty vent."

"You better start praying McGregor or Tala's going to kill you," Kai warned. "For that matter, I think I'm going to start praying too."

I started to laugh but ended up sneezing and cursing instead. Damn Tala and Ian for making me clean out this god forsaken vent!

(Still at the vent with Kai, Johnny, Oliver, Tala, and Enrique…Enrique's P.O.V.)

I wanted to run and hide right now. I had so messed everything up for Tala and the others. Boris knew where we were and it was my fault!

_"Enrique, you would do better if you calmed down," _Unicolyon advised me since Amphylyon was still with Boris and god only knew if he was alive.

_"Unicolyon, I can't calm down!" _I raged back. _"It's because of me Boris knows we're in Russia. And to top it all off, I __could have lost Amphylyon because of my stupid mistake."_

_"Enrique, calm down. Amphylyon's just fine. I just got done talking to him and he's just fine. Well, with the exception of a few broken ribs he's fine."_

_"A FEW BROKEN RIBS?!"_

I must have shouted that out loud for Tala sent me a dark glare and Oliver winced. Two loud sneezes were the only answer I got from Johnny and Kai.

"Enrique, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tala demanded. "This is no place for yelling."

"I know!" I snapped. "It's just hard not to yell when your best friend's bit beast tells you that your own bit beast has a few broken ribs."

"Oh, so that's why you yelled," Kai yelled from the vent. "I wondered what you were yelling about."

"Yeah, well it's none of your business," I snapped back.

Kai could be heard laughing. How he didn't end up sneezing in that I'll never know but he didn't. I guess he was finally getting that vent clean. Johnny wasn't having much luck though.

"Goddamn this vent to fucking hell! I'm never cleaning another thing in my life even if said life depends on it! This dust mess is for the fucking rats!"

Oliver and Tala were laughing at him. I was just too upset about things to really care. However, I must have been really obvious in my distress for a voice suddenly erupted into my mind.

_"Hey, cousin, snap out of it! I didn't work my ass off to get you in on this for you to just go and throw it all back in my face."_

I blinked. Kai rarely ever called me 'cousin.' What's odd is that most people don't know we're cousins due to our fathers being brothers (A/N: and that is completely made up…nowhere in beyblade are the two in the least bit related but I figured I'd add that in for an interesting twist). I guess it's hard to know we're related since we look nothing alike, nor do we share the same last name. Oh well, I guess that's just how things go in life.

_"Thanks, Kai, I needed that," _I answered back.

_"Good to hear you're back to normal now. Now, get your ass up here to help me and Johnny clean this mess up! You'd be amazed at how much dust, spider webs, and animal shit that's up here."_

I let out a loud laugh, startling both Oliver and Tala. Tala looked like he was going to yell at me for it but stopped. He blinked a couple times as if he was listening to someone. I figured it was probably Kai so I didn't say anything. Oliver just continued to shake his head and glanced up at the vent.

"Am I supposed to help too?" He queried.

"YES!" Johnny and Kai both bellowed from the vent. Tala chuckled at Oliver's face before pointing at me and then the nearby alleyway. I figured he wanted to talk to me. However, not even I was prepared for what he told me.

(In Hidden Building with Flaming Hearts…Normal P.O.V.)

The Flaming hearts rushed though the corridors trying to find their last two teammates. However the place was a maze and soon they were quite lost despite Silver and Amphylyon's help.

"Hey, guys are we even near Sierra and Savannah? I'm exhausted!" Rysa complained.

"Hang on Rysa. I'm sure Sierra and Savannah are close by," Jasmine answered. "After all, I highly doubt Boris expected us to fight back."

Ashley exchanged glances with Amphylyon on that one but neither of them said anything. After a moment Amphylyon shrugged and continued up a hallway to the right that looked like it would go further down into the old building than out of it. But they were looking for the remaining two Flaming Hearts so no one said anything.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Rysa queried suddenly.

"Hear what?" Amphylyon asked. The whole group let out a sigh as they realized the sound Rysa was hearing was coming from Amphylyon's right and the dragon couldn't hear it.

"It sounds like people," Ashley answered Amphylyon while Jasmine poked her head carefully around a corner to see if anyone was near them that could be a threat.

"Hey, guys, you might want to look at this," Jasmine murmured from the corner. Rushing over to where she was standing Rysa and Ashley both noticed a rather intimidating scene. There was broken beyblades everywhere and several young boys crying in desperation.

"Oh God," Amphylyon gasped. "This is horrible! Why is Boris doing this type of thing to these kids?"

"That's just how Boris is. He doesn't care what people think. He'll do anything to get control of the world," Silver answered before any of the three girls could answer him. "And by the way, your two teammates are on the other side of that mess out there in the hallway."

"Great," Jasmine growled sarcastically. "And there's nothing I can do to even get us across."

"Ashley might be able to though," Rysa said softly while looking at Ashley. "Can you do it Ash?"

Ashley frowned. "I don't think so. I have Gilasapata, but I don't have her beyblade. I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything."

Silver chuckled. "If you want across all you have to do is ask. I'm sure Amphylyon and I can pull of a distraction for you. Right Amphylyon?"

"Yep! I'm sure as hell not going to allow any more of that to happen," The dragon answered with a snarl. "This bastard is going down!"

"Now you're talking," Silver said softly.

Ashley and Jasmine just shook their heads. Something told them this was going to be extremely messy.

"Have fun you two," Rysa teased.

"Don't worry, we will," Amphylyon answered before grinning and limping out into view of the boys and the men that were standing over them. However he didn't have time to really do anything as a large brightly colored dragon darted out into the hallway carrying Savannah and Sierra.

"Stand aside, Silver. These guys are mine," The dragon called. Silver blinked but did as asked. The dragon glanced at Amphylyon who just shrugged and got out of the dragon's way. "Thanks," she murmured. It was easy to tell she was female due to her size and her voice.

"Hey, Savannah, who's that you and Sierra are riding on?" Rysa queried with a slight note of envy in her voice.

"This is my bit beast Camouflage. She's a water drake, oh and there's supposedly another one like her in another room that she says is for you Rysa."

"What? Are you serious?" Rysa's voice came across as excited.

"Have I ever lied to you Rysa?" Savannah sounded almost offended.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't trust you. You're right though. You haven't lied to me."

Savannah grinned. "Apology accepted. Now let's get out of here and get that other water drake."

"Sounds good to me as long as everyone is all together," Amphylyon interrupted. He was looking in several different directions and it didn't take them long to realize he was looking for Salamolyon.

"Amphylyon, if you'd just look down instead of acting like a little lost puppy you'd see I'm right in front of you!" Salamolyon roared while jumping up and down to catch the dragon's attention. Amphylyon looked a little sheepish afterwards but he didn't have time to apologize for a rather loud noise reverberated throughout the building.

"What was that?" Sierra said worriedly. Jasmine glanced over in her direction and would've answered her had she not suddenly been distracted by Sierra's bit beast Gemstone. However she shook herself and quickly answered her teammate.

"It sounded like an explosion."

"And it looks like we have company," Silver added. He was looking at a rather large navy and violet griffin and white and red unicorn.

"Griffolyon! Unicolyon!" Everyone gasped in shock and delight before running towards the two bit beasts.

"Hey guys," Rysa yelled. "I think we're so getting out of here!"

The girls each shared smiles before running over to Griffolyon and Unicolyon.

Blitzkreig50889: whew, sorry about that everyone. I didn't intend for this chapter to be so long but I guess it's only fair that it is since I haven't updated in awhile.

Majestics: Attempt to get out of chairs but are so stiff from sitting for so long they end up only falling back into their chairs.

Kai: looks like we're going to have to help them up if we want to leave aren't we?

Blitzkreig50889: you better believe it.

Tala: chuckles well either way I think we're finally going to be getting to the good part of this fic aren't we?

Blitzkreig50889: grins of course.

All teams: Finally!

Johnny: and so we can try and get a head start on the next chapters so it doesn't take so long for an update…

Enrique: Johnny and I are going to close this chapter up.

Blitzkreig50889: wow. You two must be feeling charitable.

Robert: please feel free to encourage them to do it again.

Johnny: glares I wasn't asking for your opinion. Anyway, thank you for reading and please, please, please remember to review.

Enrique: and I think that's a wrap! See you all in the next chapter ya'll!

Oliver: Sweat drops ya'll?

Enrique: oh shut up!

(All members leave the room to work on the next chapter)


	9. Action at Last

blitzkreig50889: Hey guys I'm back and it's time for some action!

Flaming Hearts: Finally! We were wondering when you'd get back to us like you were supposed to.

blitzkreig50889: well you can quit worrying. However do you guys know where the boys are?

Ashley: well, yes, but…

blitzkreig50889: but…?

Rysa: They're kinda busy.

blitzkreig50889: do I even want to know?

Jasmine: not likely.

blitzkreig50889: then I won't ask. Anyway, which one of you is going to do my disclaimer for me since I don't have the boys to toss it at?

Sierra: I'll do it. I haven't done one in awhile.

blitzkreig50889: thanks Sierra!

Sierra: You're welcome. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns us, the Flaming Hearts, and each of the bit beasts that we own.

blitzkreig50889: well, there you go people so enjoy the chapter! Oh and I apologize for taking so long to update…I had technical difficulties with my computer and the site.

Chapter 7—Action at Last

(Outside the Flaming Hearts holding place…Robert's P.O.V.)

I jumped about ten feet in the air as Ian set off a rather loud explosion. I'm not sure how he did it; I just know he scared the hell out of me.

"I think that's our signal to go in," Griffolyon said softly. I gave him a nod and he disappeared into the building. At that point I hurried towards Ian who was laughing a bit maniacally and grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him back away from the front door and the sputtering guards.

"Did you see that explosion Robert?" Ian asked excitedly. "I've never been able to create one like that before.

I gave him a worried expression and began to silently pray. If I got out of this alive it would be an absolute miracle. Then, still dragging Ian along with me, I hurried towards the back door which Griffolyon had just told me via thought speak was unlocked.

"Hey, what's the big hurry?" Ian yelled while trying to pull his arm out of my grasp.

"We're heading to the back door to enter the building with the others. If I were you I'd hurry and try and take that stuff off." I let go of his arm after I said that.

"AH! You're kidding me! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because you were too busy ignoring me and enjoying the explosion you created."

Ian gave me a glare for that one before quickly ridding himself of his disguise and then running to catch up with me since I had started on without him.

"Hey, just out of curiosity, do you think this plan is going to work?" I asked Ian. He would know how Tala's plans were better than probably anyone else.

"Of course it will work! Tala's plans work nine out of ten times and he's working at making that a perfect ten out of ten."

I just shook my head and continued to walk towards the back door. It was time for some serious ass kicking.

(Inside…Jasmine's P.O.V.)

I ran my heart out for Griffolyon. I couldn't believe he was here and I was excited to see him. Many people would probably tell me I needed to be admitted to a psychiatric ward if they ever heard that since many of them are afraid of the griffin due to his large stature. He sure isn't small, but he's an unbelievable sight to see when he's fighting and that was exactly what he was doing now.

"Jasmine, do you know where Cily is?" Sierra yelled. "Savannah and Rysa are going to take Camouflage and go get her."

I shook my head. I was running so hard I couldn't even talk. However, when I finally reached Griffolyon, I realized I would probably be better off looking for Cily myself since most people wouldn't even be able to see her if I wasn't with them.

"Hey, guys, wait for me!" I yelled back once I got my breath. "You won't be able to see her if I'm not with you."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for the reminder," Rysa said sheepishly. "I forgot she was like that."

Savannah just nodded and signaled for Camouflage to come over to me. I don't know how that dragon and I managed to talk what with all the objects that were flying over our heads and the explosions, but we did.

"Greetings to you young leader," Camouflage said gently. "I am Camouflage."

"I know. Savannah told me. I'm Jasmine by the way. Are you going to help us to get out of here?"

Camouflage chuckled. "I most definitely am. You didn't think I'd let them near Wyborg and Seaborg now did you?"

I gave her an odd look. "How do you know Seaborg and Wyborg?"

Camouflage blinked in surprise. "Why, we're the same type of creature of course!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that. You're the first dragon of your kind I've seen before and neither Seaborg or Wyborg looks anything like you. One's a cobra and the other's a whale."

Camouflage nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize they hadn't told you what they were or I wouldn't have said anything to confuse you." I think she would've said something else had Unicolyon, who was fighting next to Griffolyon, not yelled at us to get out of here and outside to safety.

"There's a few somebody's out there waiting for you girls," Griffolyon added as I started back the direction I had come from. The only other way out was that way and I was forced to crouch in order not to get hit with the now flying debris that had been on the floor moments ago.

"Why does part of me have the feeling that Falborg's nearby," Sierra mumbled once I had managed to get back to her and the other girls.

"Probably because Falborg usually ends up tossing things around like that debris is being tossed around," Rysa answered a bit sarcastically. I ignored her and so did Sierra surprisingly.

"Hey, are you guys going to get moving or are we going to have to make you move?" Salamolyon growled from next to Sierra with Amphylyon by his side. It was obvious the two wanted to get a piece of the action that Griffolyon and Unicolyon were a part of despite the injuries they had already received.

"Yeah, we're going," Ashley said softly. "But only after we get Cily and the other bit beast that Camouflage says is here."

"I understand," Salamolyon said with a nod. "Just make it quick. There's going to be a lot more explosions here in a few minutes meant to destroy this place."

Instantly, I went into leader mode and turned to my teammates. "Alright, let's get going then. We're going to go find Cily, get that other bit beast, and get out of here before those explosions take place. Sound good to you guys?"

"Yep!" my teammates answered in a chorus along with nods from their bit beasts, and Silver who was standing next to Gemstone.

"Alright then. Let's get going then," I said as several howls of pain from the guards own bit beasts chorused throughout the halls of the building.

"You'd better hurry," Amphylyon added. "You've only got about fifteen minutes before this place is blown up."

"Great, more pressure," I murmured before beginning to run back down the hallways we had just walked through to the lower levels, and hopefully Cily and the remaining dragon bit beast like Camouflage.

(Outside…Tala's P.O.V.)

I had to admit it. This wasn't the best plan I had ever came up with and it was beginning to look like it was also going to be the least successful one as well. Boris knew my teammates and I were in Russia, he knew we were working at rescuing the Flaming Hearts, and on top of that, he also knew what to throw at us that would cause many of us to shiver in fear. On top of that, the Majestics were becoming a bit of a hindrance, and Tyson wouldn't stop annoying me or Kai, which in turn had my stress levels so high that I managed to cause several things to explode.

"Hey, Tala, can we head in yet?" Bryan queried. It was obvious he wanted to tear some of these creeps apart so I just gave him a nod and signaled for him to take Ian, Kai, and Johnny with him. He made a face but he did it. One can never have enough fire power and intelligence when it comes to a rescue mission. I was just thankful that Robert and Ian had managed to meet us here on time like they were supposed to so I could get Ian inside that building.

I glanced over at Enrique who just looked rather tired and upset. He hadn't been easy to talk to at all earlier and I wondered if problems would ensure in the mission with his current mood.

"Well, you were a little harsh on him," Wolborg murmured softly in my mind. I bit my tongue to keep from yelling at him. He didn't understand why I had acted that way earlier and to be blunt, I'm not sure I made the right move. All I could do was hope that things would turn out alright.

I was still looking over at Enrique when his head snapped up and he yelled for me to duck. I ducked and was thankful for it when I saw the arrow that had been aimed at my back land a few yards in front of me.

"Thanks, Enrique. I owe you one!" I yelled over to him before turning back towards where the arrow had come from. I could see a guard getting ready to aim at me again and I quickly darted up the side of the building thanks to some very familiar DNA I had been given. The guard was so shocked he didn't even have time to run before I delivered a death blow.

"Well, it looks like we have a battle, don't we Tala?" Wolborg murmured in my head.

"Yeah, we most definitely do. I just hope Griffolyon and Unicolyon will be able to find the others until we can get inside to look ourselves."

"Me too, Tala. Me too," the wolf said softly before darting off to tackle a rather large group of bald guards.

I shook my head to clear it and began to dart through the guards delivering death blows like an angel of death would. I could see the Majestics, minus Enrique, darting through the guards as well. They weren't killing them, but they were giving them concussions, or so I figured anyway. They did have their armor on and all while they were doing this. After a little while Enrique joined them and I saw guards fly out of the way. They landed on the ground looking like they'd been though an earthquake, tornado, and a hurricane.

"Hey, Tala, Griffolyon says the path is clear for you to head in," Wolborg yelled. I winced since he had done that in thought speak.

"Ok, Wolborg. Let him know that we're on our way in."

"Got it," he answered. As he did that I yelled over to the remaining beybladers.

"We're heading in. Make sure you have all of your equipment you'll need to make it through this mess."

"Yes sir!" Tyson, Daichi, and Max yelled cheerfully. I wasn't the only one that winced when they did that. Robert looked like he would've killed them had we been somewhere else at the moment and Oliver looked as if he wanted to stuff them into the earth to shut them up. That was after all what he was doing to the guards. Enrique even had the temerity to walk over and slap the three upside the head. The rest of us just ignored them as best as we could before running like maniacs into the building. To be honest, part of me wonders if we truly were nuts when we did that. However, we didn't have much time to really notice it as we were met by a very familiar object from the past for me and my fellow Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Oh no," Spencer groaned. "Not this damn thing again!"

"What is it?" Oliver queried obviously interested since it looked rather simple except for the lasers that were poking out of the wall in about a thousand different places.

"Let's put it this way," I answered. "Can you dance backwards and manage to sing children's songs in seventeen different languages?"

Oliver and the rest of the Majestics, minus Johnny, paled.

"I'll take that as a no," I answered for them after a moment. "You'd better hope you can really blade then or you'll never be able to get through this."

"So this is what you meant earlier when you said the words 'demented turkey' and 'banshee'," Enrique murmured.

"Yes, this is exactly what I meant," I answered with a nod and a slight note of despair in my voice.

(Flashback)

_"Enrique do you have any idea what we're truly going into today? Have you no brain in that skull of __yours__?" Tala roared at the Italian. Enrique looked so shocked that all he could manage to do was gape at the raging Tala._

_"Look, because of this, your part in this mess is going to change a little but only if a certain object is inside the doors."_

_Enrique gave Tala a confused look. As far as the Italian was concerned things weren't really all that damaged and the plan would likely still work. What did it matter if Boris knew they were there because he couldn't manage to even lie over a phone? He soon got his answer._

_"Enrique are you even listening to me?"_

_"Yeah I am. What do you mean about my part changing though?"_

_"I need you to destroy a certain…object…in the building if it's there. I don't feel like looking like a demented turkey or sounding like a banshee."_

_The Italian blinked in even greater confusion. Looking like a demented turkey? Sounding like a banshee? What the hell was Tala talking about? He sincerely wished Amphylyon was there so he could have the dragon explain that to him, but Amphylyon wasn't there.__ Amphylyon was stuck inside the building he was going to be helping Tala attack. However, the Italian didn't have much time to really think about what Tala was saying, because the Russian went on with what it seemed he needed to be saying._

_"You'll know what I mean later. Right now I need you to start being more serious and willing to lie a little. I know it's hard for you to do that once you put that armor of yours on but I need you to lie once we're inside the building. And here's why…"_

_For the next half hour Tala explained to Enrique the one thing he hadn't even told Kai. He told Enrique about the types of things that he would likely need to destroy with his blade being it was the only one that could be in the air for any length of time. He explained how each object __worked__, what it looked like, where to hit it to destroy it or make it stop, and then, with that lecture done, he went into criticism mode and criticized the Italian's own attitude and nature._

_Enrique was shocked by it all, but he knew better than to argue with Tala. He didn't have the power without Amphylyon to even come close to Tala's strength nor did he have the elemental strength to endure Tala's anger either. His earth element would be no match against Tala's ice element._

_"Do you understand all of this Enrique?"_

_Enrique looked up at the Russian and gave Tala a nod to show he did. He didn't think his voice would work if he tried to tell Tala he understood. Tala, however, accepted the nod without even blinking and continued on._

_"Good. Now, help me with Kai, Johnny, and Oliver before they manage to tear each other apart."_

_Enrique looked over his shoulder and smiled a little. Oliver and Kai had teamed up against Johnny and could be seen arguing about the vent's condition. All three bladers looked like they were ready to kill one another to prove their point._

_Smiling, Enrique followed after Tala to help him separate the three arguing beybladers._

(End Flashback)

(Inside Boris's Office…Normal P.O.V.)

Boris clenched his hands in frustration. Even though his plan of kidnapping the Flaming Hearts had worked, keeping them hidden had become a problem. Somehow, the Blitzkrieg Boys, The Majestics, Max, Tyson, and Daichi had managed to find them. He had wanted the Blitzkrieg Boys, but they hadn't come for the girls alone like he had thought they would. They had brought back up in the form of the Majestics.

"How did they know?" Boris mumbled to himself. "How did they know I was here with the girls? I caught Salamolyon and Amphylyon so they wouldn't be able to tell the others where the girls were, but they all found out anyway. What went wrong?"

"Sir?" a voice queried from his office doorway.

"What?" came the growled out answer.

"The intruders have entered the building. Do you want me to set up the traps?"

Boris wanted to bang his head off of the wall, however, he settled for chuckling instead. "Yes, set the traps immediately."

"Yes sir," answered the voice before darting out of the doorway and down the hall.

"You'll soon see I'm not so easy to get rid of," Boris grumbled a bit maniacally as he set his cameras to watch the unsuspecting beybladers.

blitzkreig50889: so what do you all think?

Sierra: wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were going to put some action in there.

Ashley: however, isn't this supposed to be a romance fic too?

blitzkreig50889: yes Ashley it is, but that doesn't happen until a little bit later. In fact, either the next chapter or the one after that.

Ashley: oh…

Rysa: and by the way, aren't we going to do anything of major action ourselves?

blitzkreig50889: yes, in the next chapter and every chapter after that.

Rysa: oh…

blitzkreig50889: am I done being questioned now.

Flaming Hearts: (nod)

blitzkreig50889: good. Anyway, to all you reading this, hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review! And I'll try and make sure the guys are here next time (grins at Flaming Hearts).

Flaming Hearts: (blush)


	10. Enter Diamondistic& The Majestics Secret

Blitzkreig50889: hey everyone I'm back!

Flaming Hearts: Finally! We were beginning to think you'd forgotten about us.

Blitzkrieg Boys: yeah!

Blitzkreig50889: sorry guys. Bad case of writers block and too much review waiting, which I'm just going to ignore the rate the reviews come in so chapters get up sooner.

Majestics: thank god!

Blitzkeig50889: I didn't ask for your opinion. Besides, you shouldn't have to pester me. You got what you wanted from me already.

Majestics: (grin)

Kai: could you blame them though? You were ignoring them.

Blitzkreig50889: for that comment you get to do the disclaimer Kai.

Kai: what?!

Johnny: you heard her so just get to the point already before she makes both of us mimic Inuyasha again (Blitzkrieg50889: which if you're wondering what they're talking about just read my new fic, Blading on the Streets and you'll know what I mean).

Kai: point taken. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns the plot to this story and her OCS, the Flaming Hearts and their bit beasts.

Blitzkreig50889: wow that was fast. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. Sorry if the last one was confusing or anything. Hopefully this one will be better. Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 8—Enter Diamondistic and The Majestics Secret

(Inside the building…Ashley's P.O.V.)

I was running like a maniac through Boris's lovely defense mechanisms. I had to run through far too many beyblades (all of which were on fire) and on top of that battle the hundreds of guards that kept appearing in front of me. Ok, maybe there weren't hundreds, but there were still far too many of them for comfort.

"Hey Jasmine, does Camouflage know which way we're supposed to be going?" I yelled while ducking a well aimed flaming beyblade.

"Yeah, she does. Why?"

"Because we're getting clobbered back here." I was referring to myself, Sierra, and Rysa. Rysa wasn't doing very well since there were so many beyblades and she didn't happen to have a bit beast yet. Sierra was just flat out exhausted from helping the rest of us get through the earlier assaults. As for me, I was just exhausted from trying to dodge my targets, which for some odd reason seemed to be aimed at my head.

"C'mon Camouflage, which way is it already?" I heard Jasmine yell to the dragon. Camouflage seemed to be bothered by something but she wasn't really telling us what was going on. To be honest, she actually looked confused.

"This way," Camouflage instructed after about five minutes of trying to figure out which way to go.

"About time," I grumbled before grabbing a hold of Sierra and Rysa and almost dragging them down the hallway with me. Gilasapata was behind me doing her best to hold the enemy at bay, which in this case was the newly arrived guards.

"You'd think Boris would come up with a better way to handle this mess other than trying to kill everyone," my bit beast grumbled with annoyance. "But no, he has to try and destroy everything and everyone in sight before he's happy with anything."

I would've laughed had I not been busy trying to keep all the limbs on my body. Boris's next security device happened to be limb severing lasers, so we were pretty much being forced to run in order to stay alive.

"Camouflage, which way now?" I heard Jasmine query. I guess we ended up at another crossroad but I couldn't really tell since I was quite a ways behind Jasmine, Camouflage, and Savannah from trying not to leave Sierra and Rysa behind.

I think Camouflage answered Jasmine, but I'm not really sure. At that exact moment there was a loud explosion and Sierra, Rysa, and I were sent flying into the nearby wall.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Ashley, Sierra, and Rysa went flying into a wall as the roof exploded. Cily and the other bit beast they had been looking for entered through the roof and looked around.

"Hmm…I could've sworn they were here," Cily murmured to herself while looking around. Then she chuckled as she realized she had used too much power to get into the building.

"I take it these girls are who we are looking for?" the other bit beast asked quietly. She looked almost exactly like Camouflage, except she wasn't rainbow colored but instead a crystalline blue-white color much like the color of a diamond. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald shade with gold and amethyst flecks running through them.

"Yeah these girls are-" Cily started but was interrupted by Jasmine.

"Cily!"

Cily turned her head and was nearly hugged to death by the young Egyptian beyblader. "I'm glad to see you too, Jaz," she managed. "However I can't breathe!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Cily, what's going on?" the dragon bit beast behind her queried.

"Ah, Diamondistic, this is Jasmine. She's my other half if you know what I mean. Your other half is here too."

"And where would she be?" Diamondistic merely sounded curious now.

Jasmine instead of Cily answered her. "Rysa's over there. I think you and Cily knocked her out when you broke through the roof."

"Ah," was all Diamondistic said before going over to Rysa and gently nudging her. Rysa stirred, opened her eyes and blinked several times before she became aware of her surroundings. Once she did, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Rysa, stay calm. That's Diamondistic, your bit beast," Savannah instructed softly.

"Diamondistic? My bit beast?" Rysa managed to say. It was obvious she was shocked, however, she didn't have much time to dwell on things as voices could be heard coming the girls' way.

"Shit!" Cily snarled. "How did they catch up so fast?"

"I take it you know those guards," Camouflage murmured.

Cily and Diamondistic nodded before reaching down and picking up both their bladers with their teeth gently and placing them on their backs.

"Gilasapata, Gemstone, pick up Ashley and Sierra and let's get out of here. I'm not dealing with any more guards than I have to," Cily grumbled.

Gilasapata and Gemstone nodded before doing as they'd been instructed. If Cily was angry already, it would not do either of them any good to make her any angrier than she already was.

(Outside…Normal P.O.V.)

Oliver let out a groan as he was tossed back outside by one of the guards guarding the building he was trying to enter with the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tyson, Daichi, Max, and his own teammates. Kai was outside already, as was Ian, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Tyson, Daichi, Max, Robert, Enrique, and about everyone else who had tried to enter the building. All except for Johnny.

Tala could be seen doing a head count and looking rather worried. "Kai, Bryan, Ian, where's Johnny?"

"Well," Ian started, but Bryan and Kai cut him off.

"He managed to get through," Kai growled with disdain.

Oliver blinked. If Johnny was inside then maybe… "Hey guys I've got an idea!" the French beyblader cried suddenly. This caused Tala to jump into the air out of shock and earned him several smacks in the head from his teammates.

"Oliver, are you fuc-" Tala started but Oliver cut him off.

"Hear me out before you yell at me. If Johnny's in, then the rest of us should be able to get in too."

"And how would that be possible?" This came from a rather irate Bryan.

"Simple. Johnny's a spy in case you've forgotten. The rest of the Majestics each have abilities much like Johnny's but for different purposes. For example, and Kai you ought to know this, Enrique can manage to disable any form of security device and infiltrate any building as long as it has a good ventilation system. If each of us uses an ability that is unique to ourselves, then it should be a piece of cake to get in."

Oliver watched as Tala took into consideration what he'd just said. After a moment Tala nodded.

"I get it. So what do you and Robert have as special abilities?"

Oliver smiled. "Robert can manipulate animals so they don't attack us and I usually play decoy to keep my teammates from getting hit by any form of weaponry. If Cass was here, she'd be able to disable any form of weapon with ease."

Oliver looked over at Bryan when he said that last part and noticed the blader seemed rather impressed by what he was hearing, but not particularly worried now about getting in.

"Ok, so say we follow this idea of yours and get inside. What do we do once we get in?" Kai asked. At that point Enrique jumped in.

"I'll dismantle any security devices and Robert should be able to get the mice to attack the guards for us. That'll give a free ride straight in and hopefully will remove any problems for us."

Tala looked impressed. "I'm surprised at you two. I didn't think you could do something like this."

Oliver and Enrique both made a face at that comment. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate anyone until you've had a chance to get to know them," Oliver advised. "We may act idiotic at times, but believe me when I say we're not stupid and can do far more than you think we can."

"I'll keep that in mind. Ok, everyone, let's do this," Tala snapped, while taking charge of things again.

"'Bout time," Bryan grumbled.

"Bry, you take Kai, Ian, Oliver, Daichi, and Spencer and head to the top of the building. You're pretty much going to mimic Oliver's decoy ability and make a way for the rest of us to enter the building. Robert, Enrique, Tyson, and Max, you head in and dismantle the security equipment and remove the inside guards."

"And what are you going to be doing Tala?" Max asked softly.

"I'm calling in some back up. There's no way we'll be able to do this alone."

The others nodded before darting off to do as told. Tala reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of a certain White Tiger X member.

(White Tiger Hills…Ray's P.O.V.)

I nearly jumped out of my mind and fell of the pole I was standing on when I heard a phone ring. Once I calmed down I realized it was my cell phone. Jumping down of the pole I landed in the water below me and walked over to my belonging that were sitting on the ground waiting for me and picked up the phone. Oddly, I noticed Tala was calling me. Surprised, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ray?"

"This is him."

"Good. No one's near you are they?"

"No why?"

"Because this conversation has to stay private. I'm about to tell you something that I don't want the other White Tigers to know about ok?"

"Ok," I said in confusion. Tala wasn't making any sense. What could he possibly want to tell me that the others couldn't hear.

"Listen closely Ray. I need you to get on a plane A.S.A.P and go to Russia. Then I need you to call me back when you get here so I can have one of the Majestics bit beasts show you where I am. Whatever you do though, don't bring the White Tigers with you. I don't want any of them to get hurt."

I blinked. "Tala, what's going on? You're not making any sense. Why do you want me to come to Russia?"

Tala didn't answer me right away. However, when he did I was shocked. "We're trying to rescue the Flaming Hearts but there's far more guards than there is us rescuers. I don't think we can manage to get them out without more help."

I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. "Ok, Tala, I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Ray, I appreciate it."

"Yeah," I murmured as Tala ended the conversation without saying good bye.

"Ray? Are you ok?"

I jerked upright. Mariah. I couldn't tell her about this or she'd insist on going with me.

"Ray?"

"It's nothing Mariah."

"Ha! I know who that was. I heard the whole conversation. So when are you planning on going?"

I blinked. Leave it up to Mariah to read between the lines. How was I going to explain things to Tala when Mariah showed up with me in Russia because she was too stubborn to stay behind when told to?

(Back in Russia with Flaming Hearts…Normal P.O.V. still)

Ashley, Sierra, Jasmine, Savannah, and Rysa stopped and placed a hand on the wall next to them. They'd been running almost nonstop for about ten minutes now and they were extremely exhausted.

"This way men. Those girls can't escape us now!"

The girls groaned. "They're still behind us?" Rysa complained. "Don't they ever stop to catch their breath?"

"Apparently not," Sierra grumbled. "I certainly wish they would though!" Several nods of assent said the others agreed with her.

"Hey, didn't we tell you guys to get out of here earlier?" a rather annoyed voice queried. The girls whipped around and let out a delighted yell.

"AMPHYLYON, SALAMOLYON, UNICOLYON, AND GRIFFOLYON!"

"Ah! There's no reason for you to yell!" Amphylyon yelled back at them. "We're not deaf! Well, at least the others aren't deaf."

The girls laughed at that remark. "You're not completely deaf either. We were just excited to see you guys," Sierra explained. "We've been so busy running from these guards and trying to fight them at the same time we're exhausted!"

"Figures," Salamolyon grumbled. "Amphylyon and I leave you for about twenty minutes and you're in trouble already. What's next?"

Again the girls laughed. "No clue," Ashley answered this time. "But do you mind helping us out."

"Only if you can wait about two hours. We're tired too you know," Unicolyon answered. It was easy to tell he was tired as it showed in his voice.

"Two hours!" Rysa yelled. "I thought we'd be able to get out of here long before then."

Griffolyon shrugged. "Complications arose so now we've got to wait for backup."

"Great," the girls mumbled sarcastically.

Amphylyon was about to say something to them when he got cut off by a sudden loud eruption of noise. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Amphylyon, but could you move so I don't land on your tail?"

"JOHNNY!"

"Ah! Easy on the ears!" The Scot cried after landing on the ground and rubbing his ears a little bit. Salamolyon darted over to the Scot and nearly knocked him over. "Hey, easy Salamolyon! I missed you too but that's no reason for you to knock me over."

"Sorry."

Johnny managed to untangle himself from his bit beast and looked over at the girls and their bit beasts. He shook his head at the sight of Camouflage and Diamondistic. "Great, more water using bit beasts. Oh well. At least they look like they're willing to do what is necessary to get themselves out of here."

Both Diamondistic and Camouflage nodded. Johnny didn't have time to say anything else to them though as the guards that had been following the girls completely caught up with them.

"Oh shit," Jasmine gasped out. "We should've kept moving."

Johnny however, just smiled. "Don't worry about them. I got them. I've been bored anyway so I might as well kick some very smell asses around right?"

Salamolyon rammed his head off a wall at that comment. "Once a fighter, always a fighter despite how unnecessary it might be."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

The girls just shook their heads. They had two hours in which they would have to help Johnny beat the hell out of the guards…or so they though until the guards began to scramble away in fear at the sight of a few mice.

"This ought to be interesting," Johnny murmured before darting towards the guards and engaging in battle with them.

"Here we go again," Salamolyon murmured causing Amphylyon and the girls to laugh. "Oh well, if you can't beat them, might as well join them," and with that he darted into the fray.

"Anyone got a watch?" Rysa queried.

"Yeah, why?" Sierra answered.

"Start counting down the time until we get out of here for me."

Sierra smiled. "Sure thing Rysa." With that said, she looked at her watch and began the countdown.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Was this easier to follow?

Flaming Hearts: sounded good to us.

Majestics: us too.

Blitzkreig50889: ok then. Well hope you liked the chapter and so you don't have to really listen to me, Kai, Johnny, would you do the closing for me?

Kai and Johnny: (roll eyes) Fine.

Johnny: blitzkreig50889 hopes you liked the chapter

Kai: and she also hopes that you'll review and she'll try to remember to update as soon as she can.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you boys. See you all next time!


	11. Partial Reunion & Johnny's Gift

Blitzkreig50889: (cautiously peers around the bottom of the desk before speaking) ok, I know what you're all thinking. It's about time you got back to this freaking fic. I know I promised I'd update sooner, but well, I kind of got a little busy what with finals and what not and I forgot to update my fics. Please don't kill me!

Flaming Hearts: (run into room) it's about fucking time you got your ass back in here to do some updating!

Blitzkreig50889: eep! (Hides again under the desk as Majestics and Blitzkrieg Boys enter room)

Kai: so, you mind explaining what took you so long?

Tala: and we're all ears to hear this explanation.

Blitzkreig50889: (Still under desk) I'll explain everything to you when the readers are reading. First things first; disclaimer.

Oliver: why do I have the feeling everyone is going to point towards me.

Bryan: because we already are. Glad to see you're volunteering.

Oliver: (Sarcastically) thanks. Blitzkreig50899 does not own beyblade, which I'm sure everyone knows by now. She just owns her OCS and her created bit beasts, and of course her plot ideas.

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Oliver. Anyway, now that that's done, on to the overdue update and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Jasmine: thank goodness for that!

Chapter 9—Partial Reunion and Johnny's Gift

(Inside with Flaming Hearts, Majestic bit beasts, and Johnny…Johnny's P.O.V.)

I let out a whoop as I charged the now terrified guards. I don't know what scared them, but I was glad it had. With them distracted, they weren't likely to notice a strange or perhaps not so strange blader charging them like some maniac. Add to that the fact I was itching to take my gloves off to really do some major damage and I think the guards probably would've been running for the nearest fire hose or fire extinguisher.

"That's right. You'd better run!" I growled at the guards as I darted into the middle of them with Salamolyon right behind me. The salamander was at full fire power and snarling up a storm. He was also a bloody, smelly mess, not that the guards really smelled or looked any better. Most of them looked as if they'd been dragged through a mud pit full of garbage and smelled like they'd been sprayed by skunks.



"Hey, Johnny, wait up!" I heard Savannah yell. I forced myself to stop charging the guards and wait for her to catch up.

"Ok, now you can go," she said as she caught up to me. "I wasn't about to let you have all the fun!"

I shook my head. I didn't see how this was particularly fun, but then again, once you end up fighting about a thousand different people or things, you tend to find fighting a little annoying.

"Better get moving," Salamolyon advised. "You can't kick ass around the block if you're walking around aimlessly."

"Shut up," I growled at him while forcing myself to focus on the terror and flea infested guards. Still walking I glanced down at my hands and the gloves that were covering them. If I could manage to convince Salamolyon to let me take them off…

"Don't think about it, Jonathan," Salamolyon snapped, interrupting my train of thought. "That's not going to happen."

I snapped out a few Gaelic curses at him before going from calm to furious in a matter of seconds. To be honest, I don't think the guards knew what hit them, or if the girls even realized what the hell was happening. I was too furious with being restricted to really give a damn what anyone was thinking.

"Hey! Watch it!" someone snapped from my right. I didn't pay them any notice. I just kept on taking out the guards, growing more annoyed as they refused to go down in one strike.

After a few minutes, I realized the guards were down for the ultimate count and stopped attacking. Each and every one of them was a bloody, burned, shredded, and definitely dead mess.

"Jesus, Johnny, what the hell got into you?" Ashley asked with a slightly terrified squeak to her voice. "You literally took out what appears to be at least a hundred guards out on your own!"

I glanced around at the guards and did a mental count of them. She was right. It did appear as if I had taken out a hundred guards on my own.

"I'm not sure what happened," I answered her. "I just remember wanting to take my gloves off, although why I don't know, and then I just went from being a calm blader to a freaking maniacal killer. Although, what caused me to do that, I don't have a fucking clue in hell."

I hadn't looked at her as I had been speaking and now I looked at her. Her eyes were still wide in terror and Savannah was standing in front of her looking as if she would kill me if I so much as tried to walk towards any one of them.

Salamolyon's sigh caused me to look over at him. He was shaking his head slightly as if he didn't really want to tell me what had happened but knew that I knew that he knew what had happened to me. At least for the time being, the hallways were quiet and not filled with the sound of guards yelling and running.

"Take your gloves off, Jonathan," Salamolyon whispered, as if he was afraid of what he would see under them once I took them off. Slowly I took them off without looking down at my hands. Salamolyon's faint hiss told me I didn't want to look down.



"Fucking hell and damnation," Griffolyon snarled from behind me. "He's a damn pyromancer!"

At that comment, I looked down and instantly went into a state of shock.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Johnny looked down at his hands at Griffolyon's words and let out a gasp. Surrounding his hands were bright flames of every color.

"Oh my god," Ashley murmured in shock. "I'm not sure whether I should consider that a good thing and call it cool or if I should call it a bad thing and run for cover."

Johnny flinched at her statement before whipping around to face her. "Don't say that! If this things a fucking curse, then by whatever you hold holy, do something to get rid of it!"

Each of the Flaming Hearts girls winced as part of Johnny's temper snapped out at them, but none of them said anything to make what he had just heard from Griffolyon any easier. When someone finally did speak, it was Salamolyon.

"Calm down Jonathan. It's not a curse, it's a gift. I just wish it would've taken a little longer for it to make itself known. You're not ready for it!"

"Then if I'm not ready for it, why do I have it?"

"Like I would know!" Salamolyon exploded. "Only the idiot predecessor of a fire demon of yours would really know the answer to that."

"Fire demon?" Johnny queried with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't that supposed to be something evil?"

"Only if said fire demon wanted to be that way."

"And in this case he would be what exactly?"

"Good I think."

Johnny opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off as Sierra and Ashley let out yells of delight.

"Bryan! Kai!"

Bryan and Kai both turned their heads in the direction of the girls' voices and let out twin grins when they finally saw them. They then turned back around and signaled for Oliver, Daichi, Ian, and Spencer. At the sight of Spencer and Ian two more cries of delight rang out.

Johnny simply watched in shock as all four Blitzkrieg Boys were knocked over and hugged almost to the point of turning blue.

"Ack…can't breathe!" Ian managed to get out.



"Oops!" Rysa said with a small blush crossing her face before letting go of him. "Sorry about that."

"No…problem…" Kai panted out. "Glad we could be of some help."

"Where's Tala?" Jasmine interrupted, obviously distraught.

"He's coming," Bryan reassured her. "He's probably already inside too. He's part of a different group."

"Oh." Jasmine's lack of emotion in the word caused Johnny to shake himself and look down at his hands again. The multiple arrays of colored flames were still around his hands and his skin was still as normal as ever underneath them.

"Hey, Johnny, are you…what the hell?" Oliver exclaimed at the sight of Johnny's hands. "What the hell happened to your hands?"

Johnny didn't answer him and his uncharacteristic quietness caused Kai to walk over to see what was keeping the older blader quiet.

"Holy shit," Kai murmured. "You're a pyromancer."

Johnny glared at him. "I already know that. What I want to know is how the fuck I get rid of this stupid 'gift' as Salamolyon called it."

"You can't get rid of something you were born with, McGregor."

"Oh, and the mighty Hiwatari would know that how?"

Kai let out a sigh of annoyance. At least Johnny was behaving more like his normal self now. He doubted he'd have had any respect for the blader otherwise if he had acted differently.

"I know you were born with it because the only way for one to be a pyromancer is if they had another one somewhere in their family at one point in time. Add to that, that I'm a partial pyromancer as well and you get your answer to your question."

Johnny glared at Kai but he didn't say anything else. He didn't need to as Kai's bit beast, Dranzer, chose that moment to speak.

"Hope you guys don't mind me interrupting things, but could you please stop saying the 'f' word?" Both bladers winced at this, but they nodded in agreement. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Anyway, if you guys don't mind us girls interrupting you either, Kai, when in all of what's left of today are we going to get out of here?" Jasmine queried. "I want out of this hell hole!"

"Well, as of right now we're getting out of here. Enrique should've dismantled all of the security devices by now and I'm sure Robert scared off most of the guards."

"How would Robert manage to scare off the guards? They're not exactly the most fearful people around, Kai," Savannah added. "I doubt one blader is going to be able to pull off a rather scary facial expression or whatever to send them running."



"Robert can control animals, Savannah," Oliver supplied for her so Kai wouldn't have to answer. Five female faces lit up in delight as they realized that Robert had probably called together all of the building rodent population and used them to scare off the guards.

"Ok, now I really do have to say it!" Ashley exclaimed. "Whether Johnny's flaming hands are a gift or a curse and whether Robert's ability makes him weird or not, those abilities are downright awesome!"

A huge round of laughter broke out at Ashley's comment. Even the bit beasts laughed a little bit.

"Oh!" Sierra suddenly yelled. "I almost forgot! Silver, where the heck are you?"

Silver, who had been hiding up on a rafter, jumped down in front of her. "I'm in front of you now."

"I can see that. Bryan, where's Falborg at?"

"In his blade, why?"

"Get him out. I think it's time he was reunited with someone from his past."

"Ok…" Bryan murmured while reaching into his pocket and pulling out Falborg's blade. "Falborg, get your ass out of there."

"It's about fucking time!" the falcon exclaimed. "I thought you had forgotten about me."

"Never, and don't say the 'f' word any more or Dranzer will skin you alive."

"Ok…anyway, you wanted me for what exactly?"

"I didn't want you. Sierra did," Bryan answered calmly. "She said there was someone she wanted you to meet by the name of Silver."

"Did you just say Silver?! Jesus, give me a minute then to get myself out." Bryan gave Sierra a strange unreadable look as his blade began to vibrate like crazy and nearly go flying out of his hands.

"You might want to cover your hands," Silver advised Johnny. "I don't think my…uh…how do I put this? I don't think my…father…is going to want to see that."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Johnny bellowed while quickly pulling his gloves back on. The flames seemed to hiss at the action, but they didn't burn him so Johnny ignored them.

"Falborg is my father," Silver repeated. "The only problem is, I'm not sure if he remembers that."

"Yeah, well tell Falborg to get back into his blade," Spencer interrupted. "We've got company and we need to move now if we want to get out of here.

"I guess that means the reunion's on hold then?" Rysa queried.

"Oh yeah," Kai answered. "Most definitely. Now let's get moving before those guards get close enough to trap us in. Oh, and by the way, watch your step on the way out. It's going to be a little messy."



"Thanks for the warning," the girls grumbled sarcastically as they hurried after the boys who were running straight for the vent that had gotten them near the girls in the first place.

"Hey! There they are! Don't let them escape!" a voice yelled.

"Shit," Kai growled. "There's too many of them. We'll never be able to get around them and reach the vent."

"Yes, you will," Salamolyon growled. "Johnny, take your gloves back off."

"What?!" Johnny's voice took on a slight pitch as he realized what Salamolyon intended for him to do. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, Johnny, I'm not. When I give you the signal, I want you to charge into the middle of the guards and yell 'burn' as loud as you can. Make sure the gloves are off or it won't work. The flames around your hands will do everything else."

Johnny looked dubious, but he nodded anyway. "Ok, if you say so."

"Trust me, we'll all be fine. GO!"

Recognizing Salamolyon's 'go' as the signal, Johnny charged into the middle of the guards. "I certainly hope this works Salamolyon," he muttered to himself before yelling, "BURN!" and running out of the area. He let out a gasp as he saw the multitudes of flames burning in various colors striking down the guards to give them a chance to escape.

"Let's go," a voice whispered in his ear while grabbing a hold of his arm and dragging him towards the vent. Johnny was in too much shock to realize that Kai was dragging him and willingly walked towards the only means of escape.

Blitzkreig50889: so, is this a good update for you all? I wanted to put a little more in it but I kind of got writer's block about halfway through. Sorry if it got crappy or anything along the way.

Kai: what matters is that you updated and got the chapter finished.

Blitzkreig50889: true. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I think there's only one or two more chapters left and this fic is done.

Flaming Hearts: already?

Johnny: yes already. The next chapter should have a showdown of sorts if I know blitzkreig50889 as well as I think I do.

Blitzkreig50889: well, if they want to find out, they'll have to read the next chapter now won't they?

Johnny: true.

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and update within a couple of days for you all.



Tala: and with that said, I'm going to close this chapter. Please remember to review, as reviews are a great source of inspiration and see you all next time.

Blitzkreig50889: couldn't have said it better myself.

(All leave room to work on next chapter).


	12. Traps and Final Battle Preparations

Blitzkreig50889: Okay sorry about not updating as I said I was going to. I ended up with some computer issues. So, to make up for the big updates you were supposed to get about a week or so ago, here's the mass of updates, starting with my Flaming Hearts fic, which will be finished up.

Ashley: well, it's about damn time!

Rysa: yeah!

Blitzkreig50889: oops, sorry girls. Anyway, will one of you do the disclaimer for me?

Sierra: (groans) seriously? We're still bothering with that thing?

Jasmine: unfortunately yes, and we'd better say it since the fic is almost complete.

Sierra: oh. Guess we'll have to make sure the guys are here for the final chapter, huh?

Jasmine: yep

Blitzkreig50889: and you're dragging out this mess so finish it up already.

Savannah: alright, alright! We get the point. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She only owns her plot ideas and her OCS which are us the Flaming Hearts and the Black Thorns.

Blitzkreig50889: and with that finally said, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10- Traps and Final Battle Preparations

The Flaming Hearts panted as they rushed through the dark corridors of the abandoned building. Being chased by suddenly brave guards and flying missles wasn't exactly pleasant though.

"Enrique had better have taken out all the security stuff around here," Kai growled while running at full speed.

"Yeah, and you guys had better be good at jumping hurdles," Rysa spat. "There's a ton of those things up ahead and unfortunately for us short people, they're far to high to be jumped over until someone knocks them down for us."

As usual, Kai ignored her. As far as he was concerned, the girls needed to be gotten out of this place as quickly as was physically possible. This was not something any girl should have to go through.

"Oh, shit," Bryan hissed. "Laser alert! Hope you guys are good at dodging things."

"Lovely," Ashley muttered sarcastically. "Just makes this day all the better doesn't it?"

"I'm glad that was sarcasm," Bryan retorted back at his cousin.

"Shut up," Kai snapped at them. "Focus less on talking and more on running and getting through the hoards of obstacles up ahead."

"Thanks for the warning," Jasmine muttered.

At this point, each blader's bit beast exchanged a glance with their fellow bit beasts along with a sigh. It seemed some things never changed.

A sudden blast from a nearby missle colliding with a wall startled everyone into moving quicker, and not even Dranzer was able to complain then.

(In the security room)

Enrique let out a string of curses as the building's security system refused to shut down. No amount of hacking had managed to weaken the system and he was becoming increasingly frustrated by the minute.

"How did such a stupid idiot such as Boris think of using equipment like this for security measures?" he mumbled to himself. "This thing is a pain in the ass to shut down."

"Any luck over there, Enrique?" Tyson queried.

"No."

Tyson winced as the word as literally hissed at him. "Sorry, I was just asking a question especially since our friends are close to entering the worst area in this entire building."

"DAMN IT!" Enrique yelled furiously. "Damn Boris and his stupid security system. Damn the stupid makers of this system for making it difficult to crack too!"

Robert winced as Tyson flinched. Things were most definitely not looking good.

(Outside...Tala's P.O.V.)

I snarled out a few curses as I paced. What in all living hell was taking those reinforcements so long? Ray, Mariah, and the Black Thorns should have been here by now.

The sight of a shadow passing by caused me to freeze and immediately look around for any trouble. Luckily, there was none as Ray walked out of the shadows with Mariah beside him.

"Sorry it took us so long. We ended up getting a flight that ended up the airport's delayed flights list and had to wait," Ray apologized to me.

As usual, I didn't say much of anything. Instead I just pointed at the abandoned building and hoped Ray understood my message I had given him earlier.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Mariah queried.

"No, there's still more people on the way to help."

"Oh," Mariah murmured. "Well, see you around then Tala." With those words, she and Ray entered the building as I waited outside.

Not long after the two Chinese bladers had entered the building, the Black Thorns finally arrived.

"Hey, Tala how's it going?" Cass asked casually. Out of all of the Black Thorns, I trusted her the most. The others weren't bad, it was just that I knew Cass better than I did the other three.

"Building. Now," I hissed while pointing at said building. Cass raised an eyebrow.

"Cranky today are we?"

"Cass, I don't think it's a good idea to antagonize him," Celina, the oldest of the Black Thorns advised.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you'll likely end up turned into a giant ice sculpture, regardless of your fire element."

Cass muttered a few curses before looking over at me. "Well, are you leading the way in or do we have to go into this place blind?" Her teammates smacked their foreheads at her bluntness as I ignored her outburst and just walked into the building.

"I think that's your answer," Julia, the youngest of the Black Thorns said quietly.

Cass muttered a few more curses, this time in Gaelic, before running after me. "Hey, Tala, wait up!"

(Inside with the Flaming Hearts, Kai, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Johnny and Oliver)

"This. Is. Freaking. Insane." Oliver hissed out between clenched teeth. He'd never ran like he was running then in his life. The insane number of flying beyblades, missles, stink bombs, laser beams, trap doors and floors, odd patches of quicksand, and assorted animals were unbelievable.

"Since when did Boris get this smart?" Ian yelled back to the Flaming Hearts as if the girls would know the answer.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know?" Rysa yelled back to him. "We weren't around him as much as you guys were."

"Don't remind me," Ian groaned before suddenly flying through the air. "Whoa! Get me out the freaking air!"

"I'm not even asking how you got up there," Kai called back to him as he launched his blade to cut Ian free from whatever was holding him. Ian dropped to the ground with a loud "Oomph!"

After about thirty minutes of dodging the irritating, shocking, obvious, and insane, the bladers finally got a chance to catch their breaths. Even Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were exhausted from all of the running they'd been doing.

"Surely you aren't done yet," a voice above them said calmly. "I was expecting more of a challenge from you."

Jasmine's head snapped up as did Rysa's. "Figures you'd show up when you would see what looked like an easy fight."

"BORIS!" four male voices bellowed furiously.

Boris chuckled at the boy's fury. "Well, I'm pleased to see you remember me."

Ian growled something rather obscene under his breath. "Fucking mother fucking bastard," he added after a small pause.

Boris's eyes thinned. "Well, I guess that's the first thing I'm going to have to take care of now isn't it?" With those words, he jumped off of the small balcony he'd been standing on to easily land on his feet.

"What the fuck?" Kai queried in confusion. "How in all living fucking hell did he manage that?"

"Probably the same way he managed to magically heal himself earlier after Jasmine attacked him in her desert cat form," Rysa answered. She got a series of odd looks at that comment. "What?"

"Nothing," Bryan muttered. "Nothing whatsoever."

Rysa shook her head and with her typical abandon, ignored all caution. "So I take it you're actually going to try and keep us all in this place?"

Boris smiled cruelly. "But of course! What kind of father would I be to any of you if I didn't?"

"Father?" Kai spat. "I don't think so. Homicidal madman, sure. Father, I don't think so. Dream on Boris." Bryan, Ian, and Spencer were too horrified at Boris's words to say anything except for a "Ugh!"

"Um, hate to be pains in the asses, but would you guys please explain what the hell is going on?" Oliver queried for his and Johnny's sake. "We're both completely lost here."

"Sorry, guys," Ashley apologized. "Boris is under the delusion that because he killed off our closest family that he in turn is a father figure to each of us. Of course, his idea of a father figure is someone who wants to dominate the world and make all incredible beybladers into slaves or living missles."

Oliver's sudden snarl was enough to shock all of them. "Bastard!"

"Holy cow," Ian gasped. "He does know how to curse!"

"He's not even started yet," Johnny warned. "He gets much worse than that; believe me."

"Damn right I do!" Oliver snapped. He sent Boris a glare that even Kai envied a little. Boris actually flinched a little from the sight of it.

"It's of no matter," Boris said after a moment. "In a few minutes this entire place will be gone and each of you will be with me, helping to create the new empire."

"Man, this guy has issues, doesn't he?" Johnny muttered. "Never thought I'd run into someone worse than the mother fucker from the past."

"Do I even want to know who you're talking about?" Ian queried.

"No," Oliver answered. "You don't although we may tell you about the idiot sometime."

"Key word there is maybe," Johnny added as Ian's eyes lit up. "In the mean time, we need to stop getting sidetracked, take this current bastard out, and get our asses out of this building before it falls down on us and sends us to some other place before we can take out Boris."

"Well, I guess that's a way to put things," Savannah murmured. "Anyone have any suggestions as to what to do to the fucker over there?" She pointed in Boris's direction as she spoke.

"Sure," A voice from above them said coldly. "First we disembowl him then if he's still alive, we lock him in a gas chamber."

The bladers looked up to see a rather furious Enrique, Robert, Tyson, Max, and Daichi. All of the bladers looked as if they'd walked through a bomb zone. Behind them, if one looked close enough, Amphylyon, Salamolyon, Griffolyon, Unicolyon, Dragoon, Draciel, and Strata Dragoon could be seen and each bit beast looked rather annoyed.

"I vote with Enrique," Rysa piped up. "I think being disembowled is exactly what Boris needs. After all, he nearly did the same thing to his earlier "captives" if you guys know what I mean."

"Alright, everyone in favor of disembowling Boris, say 'I!'" Ian yelled. A suprising round of "I's" easily reverberated through the building. "'I's' have it so let's do it!" With those words, each blader turned furiously towards Boris. Boris however, was prepared.

"I don't think so," he said quietly. "You'll have to go through a few others before you can get to me."

"What?" the bladers asked just before the halls filled with mutated creatures and people.

"Oh, now that's just wrong," Johnny hissed. "Just flat out wrong! Salamolyon, dare I?"

"Go ahead," the salamander answered. "At least that will put them out of their misery."

"Good." With that single word, Johnny again removed the gloves. He knew exactly what would happen and was actually grateful it would. "Anyone feel like clearing a small path for me?"

"On it," Bryan answered. At those words, the bladers tensed up and prepared themselves to fight off the mutated creatures and people. As the creatures attacked, Bryan and Johnny struck. They left the unfortunate mutant people for the others.

"Falborg, Stroblitz!" Bryan ordered as he launched his blade amongst the creatures. Falborg instantly obeyed and rushed at full speed out of the blade and into the middle of the animals that had not be able to stay sane through their mutations. Falborg's Stroblitz easily cleared a path for Johnny to run into and the Scot took immediate action, burning away the remaining creatures, before turning towards the, by that point, less than a hundred remaining mutated humans. Both the Russian and Scot felt momentary pity for the people and both shook it off before lending their strength to the fight yet a second time. In a matter of two minutes, each of Boris's mutated members of his army had been destroyed, but Boris was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" Kai bellowed. "He got away!"

"But look at the good side, Kai," Ian said quietly. "At least he doesn't have an army of mutants to protect him anymore."

"Gee, that makes things so much better, Ian," Robert muttered with a shake of his head.

"Forget him for the time being," Savannah advised. "We're bound to run into him in here again before we leave and we'll take care of him then. Now, can we please head for the nearest exit?"

Enrique nodded in answer. "Yes, but stay away from any thing that looks like a laser or a trap door. I wasn't able to completely shut down the system no matter how hard I tried. There's still a few traps completely functioning."

"Okay, fine. Just tell me you took the big one at the exits out," Spencer pleaded. "I'm not going to mess with any more of those things."

Enrique half-laughed. "Yeah, they're gone. Amphylyon saw to those personally."

"Thank goodness," several male voices said in relief.

"Did we miss something?" Jasmine queried. The guys looked at her.

"Only a machine that would force you to sing nursery rhymes backwards in multiple languages while doing the motions for those same nursery rhymes," Ian supplied. The girls winced.

"Better you guys than us for a change," Sierra murmured. "Well, enough standing around. Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, right! Follow us," Enrique ordered before jumping back up into the vent he'd used to get to the others in the first place. "This will lead us back to the main control room and the closest exit. Once we hit the control room, we'll only have to go about fifty steps or so to our left to get out."

"Let's hope that's all there is to it," Ashley said quietly. She was so quiet that her comment actually went unnoticed.

(In another part of the building with Tala and the Black Thorns)

Tala glanced around him and wanted to laugh. It looked like a tornado had gone through this place. In fact, one probably had if Falborg had been allowed to take part at any time in the battle. Then again, there was always Dragoon, Griffolyon, and Amphylyon to think about.

Shaking his head, Tala continued through the wreckage and dead bodies. Falborg and Dranzer had most definitely been through here. Tala was pretty sure he saw evidence of Salamolyon and Amphylyon at their worst as well, but forced himself to keep moving as quickly and quietly as he could manage. He didn't want to risk one of these bodies on the floor still being alive and grabbing a hold of him. That would not be pleasant.

"Tala?" a voice whispered quietly. Tala recognized the voice as belonging to Samantha, Enrique's current and only steady girlfriend and fellow Black Thorn.

"What is it, Samantha?"

"Are all of these guys...dead?"

"It appears so. Why?"

"Because I could've sworn I saw one move about three feet to your right."

Tala tensed at Samantha's words and made himself stand still. He quickly took in his surroundings. The mass of dead bodies all looked alike and that alone nearly made him sick. God, to think Boris had nearly made him and his teammates into something like these idiots. Slowly, he moved forward again.

"Tala, look out!" Cass suddenly yelled. Tala jerked from an almost immediate bout of pain splintering into his shoulder.

"What the fuck was that?" he hissed.

"A bullet I think," Cass supplied. "Are you going to be okay or does it need removed now?"

He sent her a horrified look. "If it needs removed now it's going to wait. I'm not having the damn wound end up infected because of these idiots around us. And wouldn't it be better if someone found out who it was that just shot at me?"

"Already taken care of," Julia answered. "I just shot the guy with an arrow about thirty seconds ago."

Tala sent her and her teammates a shocked look. "Okay, you guys get an apology when this is over."

The girls blinked in confusion before exchanging looks and a shrug. "Okay, whatever you say Tala," Celina murmured. "Whatever you say."

Just as they were about to move out of the room they were in, a voice stopped them. "Well, I'm so glad you could join us, Tala."

Tala's head snapped up as he forced himself not to snarl. He knew who that voice belonged to. And he hated what he was seeing above him. Each of his friends, teammates, and allies were held in a rather large cage and each were looking rather annoyed or perplexed. Only the Black Thorns were in the slightest bit safe.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Cass queried. "It doesn't look as if we have to find the others anymore."

Tala nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. So, what is it that you want Boris?"

Boris actually started to laugh then. Tala simply raised an eyebrow. "What do I want, Tala? Why that's simple," Boris answered once he stopped laughing. "I want world domination with you, Kai, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Jasmine, Ashley, Sierra, Rysa, and Savannah by my side. You didn't think I would train each of you and then let you walk away, now did you?"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Don't try and flatter anyone Boris. It won't work. We're gone, you're not getting us back, we're never going to help you take over the world, nor would we allow you to. What we are going to do, is take you down, get our butts out of here, and make sure that you're either executed, or placed in a prison that can't be escaped from. Personally, I prefer the first option and I know a few bit beasts that would be more than pleased to perform your execution for you."

Boris raised an eyebrow. "My, my. Since when did you get so good at speeches, young Tala?" Tala said nothing in response. "Alright, Tala. I see what game you are trying to play. You're not going to be able to outsmart me Tala."

This time Tala raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said I was trying to outsmart you?"

Boris was about to say something in return to that comment when Oliver suddenly grabbed his attention with a sudden string of French. "Pardon?"

"You heard me," Oliver hissed. "Deal or not?"

While Boris pondered over whatever it was Oliver had said, Tala took a quick glance at Oliver's teammates. It seemed that whatever Oliver had just said to Boris was nothing for anyone else to be worried about.

"Alright, Oliveri, you have yourself a deal. I will allow a group of eight bladers to fight for everyone else's freedom."

Tala paled at those words. He was going to strangle Oliver for this. He could only watch as Oliver moved closer to the bars of the cage.

"It's only a deal if you agree to a handshake."

Boris's eyes thinned as if he was looking for some sort of loophole that would allow his captives to escape no matter what happened. Seeing none, he reluctantly nodded. "Very well," he muttered before shaking hands with the French blader. A slight widening of the eyes was the only response he made to the sudden spark of electricity that seemed to seal the deal.

"Just remember Boris, that a deal made with one of us means that if the deal is broken by one of the members who made it, that member goes through excruciating pain."

At those words Tala wanted to actually hug Oliver. Now he understood why Oliver had made the deal.

"Pick your fighters, Oliveri," Boris ordered. Oliver sent him a dark look.

"I'm not picking them. They can decide for themselves who the lucky eight are." As he spoke, Oliver looked over at the other bladers in the cage with him before glancing down at Tala and the Black Thorns. He left Boris to pick his seven warriors who would battle with him.

"Well, I say, Kai, Bryan, Johnny, Tala, Cass, Samantha, Jasmine, and Sierra should blade for us," Ian supplied. The bladers he had chosen each sent him a glare as if to say, "Why us?"

Correctly interpreting their facial expressions, Oliver grinned. "They've got a point Ian. Why them?"

"Because Kai, Bryan, Johnny, and Tala are some of the most powerful bladers I know and they're absolutely ruthless in the beystadium. They won't be afraid of hurting someone of Boris's choosing. As for Cass, Samantha, Jasmine and Sierra, I chose them because of their skill. They're almost as good as Tyson is at blading and they can be just as formidable as the earlier mentioned guys are."

"Are you saying I'm not formidable?" Tyson growled.

"Tyson, don't get annoyed by what I'm about to say, but yes he is and yes he's right," Enrique supplied. "Each of those bladers could easily intimidate you if they wanted to."

"Okay, I can understand the guys, but how are the girls more formidable than I am?"

"Let's just say personal experience often proves what one might not be able to see with their own eyes," Robert muttered.

Tyson gave him a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"In other words, Tyson, Robert is saying that from personal experience, he knows that each female blader down their can successfully scare a guy into submission and in giving up a battle," Ray clarified.

"Oh, that makes sense. And just out of curiousity Ray, how the hell did you get stuck in here with us? Last time I checked, you had went back to White Tiger Hills because you were needed at home. What are you doing back in Russia?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Tyson. Right now, we need to decide if the bladers Ian named are who we're sending out to save the planet."

"Gee, thanks for not adding any pressure Ray," Sierra grumbled.

"Ah, c'mon, Sierra. We can do this," Jasmine said cheerfully. "It doesn't matter who Boris sends to the beyblade dish, they're going to lose, we'll be free, Boris will be taken completely out of our lives in one way or another, and we'll have nothing to worry about."

Sierra muttered something else under her breath, but it went unnoticed.

"So does this mean you guys are agreeing to blade for us?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Sure. Fine. Just don't expect me to like it," Johnny snapped. "Salamolyon, are you ready for this? For that matter, are you even going to be able to fight?"

"Of course I'm ready and of course I can fight!" The salamander yelled indignantly. "What do you think I am? A coward and a weakling?"

Johnny ignored the salamander bit beast as Salamolyon went off on one of his tirades. "We're fighting."

"Kai, Bryan, Tala, Cass, Samantha? Are you up for this?" Jasmine asked.

A shrug from Kai and Bryan gave her the okay she'd been looking for along with a mutter from Tala about wanting to strangle a certain French beyblader after this mess was over with. Jasmine simply sighed and looked over at the only other two bladers besides Tala that wouldn't have to be freed from the cage. After a moment, both nodded their assent.

"Are you finally done choosing bladers?"

"Yes!" Oliver hissed back at an impatient Boris. "Just let Kai, Bryan, Johnny, Jasmine, and Sierra out of this cage first and we'll be ready to go."

Boris grumbled about it, but he let them out. He then proceeded to lead them down the nearest set of stairs so they could stand next to Tala, Cass, and Samantha. Then, without further preamble, he signaled for his seven chosen bladers, all of which looked like zombies to Tala, to join him at the bottom floor of the building.

"Well, you guys ready for the battle for humanity?" Jasmine queried.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Samantha answered for herself and Cass.

"Ready," the others answered simultaneously.

"Then let's do this," Tala grumbled. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner this place can fall, and the sooner we can get out lives back to normal."

With those words, the final battle for freedom was finally underway as Boris sent his first zombie blader to the beystadium that sat cracked almost in half at the bottom of the abandoned building.

"Samantha, you go first. Sierra, Bryan, Jasmine, Cass, Johnny, Kai, and then myself will follow after you, in that order," Tala ordered.

"'kay," Samantha said with a shrug before walking to the beaten up dish. "Here goes. You ready Kazul?"

_"You bet,"_ Kazul replied back. _"Let's take this asshole down."_

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go everyone. I decided there's still two more chapters to go since this one would've been rather long if I hadn't cut it in half. I didn't want to bore anyone with a lengthy chapter, so I cut this one in half and made another one to go with the rest of this fic.

Ashley: Sweet! That means we get to be in the spotlight for another chapter yet!

Blitzkreig50889: yes, it does. Just don't get too excited over that.

Jasmine: don't worry. She won't.

Ashley: (gulps nervously)

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please remember to review!


	13. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


	14. Final Battle for Freedom

blitzkreig50889: well, continuing on with my Flaming Hearts fic that hopefully I'll have finished up here today so I can officially check it off my list of fics to complete, here's the final chapter, excluding the epilogue of course.

Ashley: and you should be damn grateful people have kept reading this fic with as slow at updating as you are.

Rysa: yeah! With the way you forget about us its any wonder this fic is actually being completed.

blitzkreig50889: One would think you guys would be grateful for a completed fic.

Jasmine: Oh, we are. We just wish you'd update all of your fics more often, that's all.

Savannah: and it helps keep the readers interested if an author updates often.

blitzkreig50089: okay, since when did you guys become the authors of this fic?

Sierra: we didn't. You're still the author, we're just telling you to speed things up.

blitzkreig50889: okay. Then how about you guys shut up so I can manage to get to the final chapter already?

Jasmine: No problem. Need a disclaimer?

blitzkreig50889: please if you five girls don't mind.

Sierra: okay. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Rysa: she just owns her plot ideas and OCS, of which us Flaming Hearts and the Black Thorns are included.

Savannah: despite our best efforts. She also reminds you to enjoy the final chapter of this fic and wants you to know that the epilogue will also be posted today if she isn't lazy and forgets to finish it.

blitzkreig50889: hey! Show some respect there Savannah! I had to rewrite most of the to-be-posted-chapters after my computer crashed. Be grateful I've not had writer's block and could get this chapter finished so quickly. Anyway, to you readers, please enjoy the chapter! And like I've done before, I'm on a major updating spree! Please enjoy all of the updates along with this fic!

Chapter 11--Showdown to Eternal Freedom

Samantha walked confidently down to the beystadium. Her opponent looked like nothing more than a zombie, and if she remembered her zombie movies right, zombies weren't particularly smart. Luckily for her.

"Well, look at the little girl who's my competition," her opponent taunted. "You certainly don't look like much, but I bet you'll be really great when you lose and have to do everything I tell you to do."

Samantha cringed. "Dream on, pal. I don't intend to lose."

The boy on the other side of the beystadium shrugged. "Whatever you say, love."

Samantha wasn't the only one to gag at the use of the word "love." "Now that's just fucking wrong," she ground out between her teeth as Enrique yelled something rather snide in Italian to her competition. Samantha looked up at him and the others still trapped in the cage.

"Don't worry guys. I won't lose. I didn't earn the respect of the Majestics by being a lousy blader," she assured them.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" Tyson asked each member of the Majestics. Only Enrique answered him.

"What she means is that she's a phenomenal blader and that she's got the temper to match those skills. It's the combination of her temper and her blading skills that has earned our respect."

"I'm still lost."

"You're always lost Tyson," Enrique sighed out. "I'll try and explain it to you better later. Right now, we need to shut up and give Samantha the quiet she'll need to focus." At those words, Tyson became silent.

"Thank you, Enrique," Samantha whispered. After a moment, she looked up at her opponent. "Are you ready to battle?"

"Most definitely, sweetheart. And while we're chatting, why don't you call me by name? The name is Bond, Arnold Bond, but you can just call me Bagpipes."

Samantha sweatdropped as did everyone else. "Okay," she managed after a moment. "Okay." Behind her she could hear Johnny mumbling "I'll never think of bagpipes the same way again," as Kai and Bryan simultaneously coughed out "Bagpipes?" in shock. She was also sure she'd heard someone say "It looks like zombie number one down there has been watching too many James Bond movies," which set off a round of laughter from those still trapped in the cage.

"Enough!" Boris bellowed. "Are you going to beyblade or not, Miss Jerisko?"

Samantha glared at him. "I prefer Samantha if you don't mind and yes I'm going to blade! Why do you thinking I'm fucking standing here waiting for someone to give me the signal to launch my blade into butt-crack stadium down here?" The Majestics and Black Thorns choked on Samantha's nickname for the beystadium she was about to be battling in. The others went slack jawed while Boris growled in anger.

"Very well, then," He hissed. "Arnold, prepare for battle and do not lose."

"You can count on me sir!"

Boris grimaced. Perhaps Arnold wasn't such a good blader to have blade especially for the stakes he'd have to blade for. It was too late now though.

"Hello! I hate to be a pain in the ass, but will someone please do the launch countdown already?!" Samantha yelled impatiently. Her short burst of temper actually had Boris jump in terror and left several bladers staring at her in shock.

"Is that what you were trying to explain to me earlier?" Tyson asked Enrique.

"Yep."

"Uh-oh. I'd hate to be the dumbass down there."

"I doubt said dumbass would agree," Enrique grumbled irritably. "She seems to have only turned him on with that outburst."

"Oh, now that really is wrong."

"Agreed."

Samantha glared up at them. "How about the peanut gallery up there shuts up? I don't need any annoying commentary coming from you two."

Enrique winced as Tyson yelped and hid behind the taller Italian. "Sorry, Sam."

Samantha groaned before turning her glare to Boris. "Countdown. Now," she demanded. Boris was so startled he actually complied.

_"Good dog,"_ Kazul commented to her blader mentally. Her bit beast's humor eased some of Samantha's temper so she could finally focus on the match that should have occurred almost ten minutes ago.

"Bladers, ready you launchers," Boris intoned. "And in three...two...one...let it rip!"

"Finally," Samantha mumbled as she launched her blade. "Kazul, let's end this nice and fast."

_"With pleasure,"_ the sea dragon returned as she emerged from her blade with a roar. Then, with an incredible amount of speed, she struck at her opponent, who happened to be a coyote. Surprisingly, the coyote fought back well, until Kazul blasted him with scalding hot steam from her mouth. With a pained yelp, he retreated to his blade and Arnold was left sitting beside the dish in a state of shock. The battle had taken less than two minutes. Kazul, however, remained outside of her still spinning blade, glaring at Boris.

"Take a good look, Boris," Samantha advised. "You'll want to remember these last few moments of freedom and the bit beasts that took that freedom from you."

Boris could only stare. The bit beast known as Kazul was incredible! Her scales were in several shades of blue while her back ridge was covered in golden spikes. Only on her tail did the last few spikes appear different as each was silver and scythe shaped. Her claws, like Dragoon's, were incredibly long and she was easily one of the largest bit beasts he had ever seen. "Impossible," he managed to whisper before Kazul finally retreated to her blade. Samantha grinned before catching Kazul's blade and walking back to her temporary teammates.

"That's one round down!" She yelled to them cheerfully.

"Yeah, we can see. Still, could you manage to hurry back over here so we can send the next person out? We'll get our battles completed sooner," Johnny growled. Samantha simply glared at the Scot, who made a quick retreat behind Cass for safety.

"Don't try hiding behind me," Cass warned him. "She'll only get you anyway."

Johnny muttered something, but moved from behind Cass. He then glanced over at Sierra. "You set to go?"

Sierra nodded. "Definitely. However, I'll need to ask everyone a favor here first."

Samantha, Cass, Johnny, Bryan, Kai, Tala, and Jasmine all looked at her. After a moment, she continued on. "I need to ask that each of you give me a small amount of your strengths so that Gemstone can materialize quickly. I'll be beaten otherwise."

"You didn't have to ask," Bryan mumbled. "Most of us would've given them to you at the first sign of trouble."

Sierra smiled slightly. "I know. But I still had to ask because of those who might not have helped. Johnny, Cass, and Samantha aren't exactly familiar with Gemstone's abilities, or my own for that matter, if you know what I mean."

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, we know. Just hurry up and get to that dish already!"

"Only once I know I have everyone's support."

This time it was Tala who sighed. "You already know you have your Russian and Egyptian companions strengths."

Sierra nodded. "Yes, I know that, but I'm still waiting for answers from the other three."

Cass gently brought her hand down on Sierra's right shoulder. "Of course I'll support you! Samantha probably agrees with me, don't you Sam?"

Samantha groaned. "Yes I agree with you, but could you please stop calling me Sam? I'm female, not male, and Sam makes me sound like a guy!"

Cass laughed before looking over at Johnny. "You in or are Samantha and I going to have to gang up on you?"

Johnny winced. "Fine. I'll help."

Sierra smiled in genuine relief. "Thank you!" she cried before running down the stairs to the beystadium. About halfway down though, she stopped and looked back at Samantha. "And if you don't like being called "Sam" why did you let Enrique get away with it?"

"Because I intend to strangle him once we're out of here. I'm pretty damn sure that once he finds it difficult to talk he'll stop calling me by that annoying nickname," Samantha replied. Sierra simply shook her head in amusement and hurried the rest of the way down to her awaiting beyblade match.

Sierra's battle went quickly as well. She easily overpowered her opponent with Gemstone's help. The silver gemstone dragon was stunning and, when she shifted into her secondary form of a griffin with black and silver feathers/fur and gold eyes, she was more than a match for her hippogriff competitor.

Bryan followed shortly after her, and like his temporary female teammates, easily overwhelmed his competition. Falborg's stroblitz tore through clothing much like a knife through hot butter would and his win forced Boris to the breaking point.

"Alright! That's three wins down and five to go," Jasmine cheered.

"It's too easy."

Several heads looked over at Bryan who was walking back up the stairs. "This battle is too easy," he repeated. "I think Boris is only toying with us until he battles with Tala to determine everything."

"It doesn't matter," Samantha said quietly. "He has to start trying harder or Oliver's deal with him is going to get him zapped big time. Breaking a deal with a Majestic means major pain. Trust me. I know."

Bryan studied her a moment before shaking himself slightly. "Maybe you're right. It was just...well, I was just expecting more of a fight out of him, that's all."

Cass cocked her head at him. "Maybe you're both right. I think he's trying to escape his deal with Oliver, but he's not going to be able to. He'll get zapped alright. Still, don't let that bother you any. We'll all just continue battling and winning. He can't take that he can go fuck himself."

Kai grinned at her. "I may just end up getting along with you yet, Black."

"I try," Cass teased back at him. Her smile faded rapidly though as she glanced down at the next competitor. "Who's going up against that guy?"

Jasmine flashed her a smile. "That would be me, and don't worry. His size isn't going to help him in a battle with me, will it Tala?"

"Nope," Tala agreeded. "It most certainly won't. Take him out, but make sure that Cily gets some action too."

"Always," Jasmine answered back. "As if I would do anything less."

With what could only be considered record speed, Jasmine, Cass, Johnny, and Kai defeated their opponents. Cily, Salamandrite, Salamolyon, and Dranzer made sure to taunt Boris before returning to their blades, hoping to give Tala an advantage over the demented former owner of Balkov Abbey. None of them were sure if they had helped any, but each knew they had severely pissed the old man off.

_"Let's get him,"_ Wolborg growled. _"We'll easily tear him to shreads."_

Tala smiled cruelly. _"I like the way you think, Wolborg,"_ he thought to the ice wolf. _"Let's finish this!"_

Behind him, Samantha, Sierra, Bryan, Jasmine, Cass, Johnny, and Kai exchanged looks. "Do you think he can handle this?" Johnny quietly asked Bryan and Kai. Both Russians nodded.

"He'll get him," Kai growled. "That bastard will be hurting by the time Tala's through with him."

"It's time for the student to become the teacher," Bryan added. "And Boris is one teacher who most certainly needs to be permanently replaced."

Johnny looked back over at Tala and frowned. Through his, Kai, and Jasmine's best efforts, they'd managed to patch up Tala's right shoulder where he'd been shot just before the final battles had occurred. He wasn't sure if Tala would be able to launch properly, but he had to hope that Tala was far more like Tyson in blading than the Russian would ever want to be. It would be his only chance for a victory in what was sure to be a difficult battle. Boris might be psychotic, but Johnny had the feeling that Boris was anything but stupid when he actually put his mind to work. After all, the maniac had created four of the most powerful cyborgian bit beasts around, as Johnny liked to think of Wyborg, Seaborg, Falborg, and Wolborg. He was pretty damn sure as well that that knowledge would also be the most difficult thing for Tala to overcome.

"Hey, McGregor, are you awake or have you decided to daydream on me?" Kai queried.

Johnny glared at him. "Now what the fuck do you think?"

Kai grinned. "I was just checking. Pay attention. Tala's about to battle and should he not manage to win his battle as well..." Kai trailed off.

"I know," Johnny murmured, saving Kai the hassle of completing his thought. "I know. I don't want that to happen either. And as much as this is going to make me sound like Tyson, someone I absolutely abhor, we need to believe he can get through this."

Kai chuckled. "Unfortunately, this is the one time it's okay to sound like Tyson. And you're right. We do need to believe Tala can do the impossible."

Johnny shook his head before looking down to where Tala was standing, facing off against Boris. Their beybattle had just begun and he was damn positive things were going to get much tougher for the Russian he was beginning to respect.

Tala however, was not sharing Johnny's concerns. Wolborg was easily beating Boris around the beydish like a cat would beat a mouse when it preferred to play with it than eat it. Still, Tala did wonder why Boris was acting the way he was. It was odd for the old man to even accept failure of any sort, including his own. So, when Boris, after five minutes of relentless bashing from Wolborg was not out of the fight, Tala began to worry. Something was most definitely wrong.

Suddenly Boris laughed. "Rise, Mega Troll and do my bidding!"

Several bladers gave Boris a confused look when nothing happened. No troll came out of the blade and there was an eerie silence. "I think Boris has finally lost it," Ian muttered from his place in the cage. "There's no bit beast and if there was, why would he name it Mega Troll? That's a very idiotic name!"

Boris growled before attempting to call the troll out several more times. Tala just gave him a strange look before calling out Wolborg. The ice wolf leapt out of his blade and immediately disposed of Boris blade. Boris helped as his hand burned ferociously.

"That was what I was talking about earlier," Samantha told her temporary teammates. "Oliver's little handshake, or any of his teammates handshakes, can be quite electrifying when you make a deal with them and fail to keep your end of the deal."

"And yet, I have the strange feeling we're not done here yet," Sierra warned them. "I think Boris is getting ready to do something really strange down there, if his dancing is anything to go by."

The team looked down at the enraged Boris who was indeed doing a strange type of dance. The cage holding the others released them just as several unidentified shadow creatures suddenly appeared in the beystadium turned arena.

"Anyone besides me feel like we've gone back in time and entered the Roman Collesium when it was known for gladiator fights between wild animals and each other?" Ian asked.

Several glares answered him and he immediately became quiet. "You aren't escaping me yet!" Boris roared. "Attack!"

The shadow creatures immediately struck. Startled yelps from the bit beasts showed that they were the intended targets.

"Hey!" Tala yelled furiuosly. "Keep your filthy forms away from my bit beast!" The shadow creatures ignored him and continued to attack the bit beasts.

"A little help would be nice," Amphylyon called to each of the bladers. "They can't touch you."

With those words, every blader sprung into action. Within moments, the shadow creatures were disposed of, and only an angered Boris was left standing.

Before anyone could speak or move, sirens rang throughout the building. Each male blader immediately realized that while they had been fighting the shadow creatures, Ashley and a few other females had called for police backup from a payphone just outside the building.

Boris tried to run only to be caught by two police officers. The officers were surprised, but both easily caught the man trying to escape justice and both could see the blood and gore covering several of the beybladers. Neither of them said anything and they walked out of the building, telling their supervisors that their was some bladers inside still and to leave them be. They were pretty sure, there was still some things that needed to be done before each blader could be checked for injuries.

blitzkreig50889: okay, hopefully that ending was okay. Okay, the fic isn't actually ended yet, as I haven't posted the epilogue, but here's hoping things sound alright all the same. Anyway...

Ashley: please review! We girls would love to see some reviews showing the chapter was good!

blitzkreig50889: (glares at Ashley before trying to continue speaking) Anyway, as I was trying to say before Ash...

Sierra: she just wanted to let you know that Summer Blaze may not be updated.

Jasmine: but that she hopes you enjoyed all of the other updates.

Savannah: and other than that...

Rysa: you're to review and enjoy the epilogue of this fic and the updates for all the others.

blitzkreig50889: hey! You didn't leave me anything to say.

Jasmine: of course not! You're too long winded.

Tala: they did do a good job, though, blitzkreig50889.

blitzkreig50889: well, see if I'm nice to you guys in Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley. I'll make sure you go through hell.

Kai: damn!

Tala: you can definitely say that again. Review everyone while the author reams us out.

blitzkreig50889: see you all in Hearts Unwritten everyone. (Pulls out a mallet and chases Kai and Tala around with it, while threatening to beat the shit out of them with it).


	15. Epilogue

blitzkreig50889: well, it's been a long road, but Flaming Hearts has reached it's end.

Ashley: aw, it's over already?

Rysa: yeah, we were just starting to have fun!

blitzkreig50889: sorry girls, but the fic's done. You mind calling the boys in?

Jasmine: (sighs) fine. (To the boys) HEY! GET YOUR ASSES IN THE MEETING ROOM! WE'RE ABOUT TO CLOSE UP THE FIC FLAMING HEARTS AND YOUR ATTENDANCE IS REQUIRED!

B-boys: You didn't have to yell. We're not deaf!

Savannah: (mutters) could have fooled us.

Majestics: (enter room just before the B-Boys) and why do we have to be here?

blitzkreig50889: because I'm ending a fic and all of the characters that were in that fic at any point have to be in attedance. Well, almost all of them. We don't want Boris here.

B-Boys: thank God!

Sierra: is that my clue then to do the disclaimer so we can close the fic up?

blitzkreig50889: you got it. Take it away Sierra.

Sierra: yes ma'am. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and OCS, of which us Flaming Hearts are a part of. Enjoy the Epilogue everyone and keep an eye out for the update to the first Hearts Unwritten fic!

Epilogue--Complete Freedom...or is it?

_Ashley rushed out to the arena where Kai, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the Majestics were standing. "Kai!"_

_Kai turned and sent her a soft look. "Hey, Ash."_

_She rushed over to him and wrapped him into a huge hug and didn't even notice his slight shock._

"_Ashley!" Kai protested. "Do you have to do that? I can't breathe!"_

"_Ha, Hiwatari, you can breathe just fine if you can yell," Johnny growled from Kai's right. He was covered in blood from his attackers and looked as if he could use some major sleep._

"_Put a sock in it McGregor. I didn't ask for your opinion."_

_Ashley giggled. "Well, if you two are done arguing I think it would be best if you went and reassured your...Ah…girlfriends."_

_Both Kai and Johnny turned a bright red as they realized what Ashley was talking about. This set off a big chorus of laughter from all of the guys present._

"_What's the matter you two? Don't like the fact she's right?" Oliver queried with a chuckle in his voice._

"_Shut the FUCK up Polanski!" Johnny bellowed as he attempted to approach, catch, and strangle the younger beyblader. Oliver dodged and a round of name calling in French could be heard from both conflicting beybladers._

"_Hey, Kai, can I tell you something?" Ashley asked._

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Can we head outside? It's a little personal."_

_Kai blinked then nodded. "Sure, lead the way."_

"_Thanks," Ashley murmured before grabbing a hold of his hand and leading him outside with her. She stopped just a little past the door._

"_So what did you want to tell me?" Kai queried._

"_I love you."_

_Kai's eyes widened and it was obvious he was in shock. "What…?"_

_Ashley began to worry instantly. She was so sure he'd understand. She didn't know what she would do if he turned her away._

"_I said I love you Kai."_

_Kai just shook his head in shock. "But…How can you love me after all that's happened?"_

_Ashley just shook her head. "Kai, you're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"_

"_Ashley, I'm a target for assassins. I…I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."_

"_Kai, what do you mean? I don't understand." At this point Ashley wanted to cry. After all they'd been through, was Kai telling her to leave him because he didn't want her to get hurt?_

"_Ashley, I understand you love me and I love you too, but…"_

"_But what Kai? What's wrong with loving someone?"_

"_In the end you always lose the ones you love. It's easier to send a loved one a way than to let that loved one stay close and watch them die because they can't handle your living style or were killed because of it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost you."_

"_Kai?" Ashley murmured with a shake of her head. "I don't understand."_

"_I'm sorry Ashley, but I can't return your love." Kai turned away from her and started back towards the house but stopped at the doorway. "Maybe one day it won't matter, but right now, as much as I want to, I can't return your love. I'm sorry."_

_With those words Kai turned away and left Ashley standing there feeling unwanted. Two weeks later, Kai left to some unknown country and Ashley shed her first tears in weeks._

_(In an unmapped forest...)_

_Flames danced and weaved, their warmth paramount to survival in the freezing forest._

_"It's time," a voice said quietly. Two males raised their heads. One had platinum blond hair and the other orange hair. After a brief nod, both disappeared immediately. The final male, the original speaker, looked back into the flames._

_"Soon, everything will be in place," he murmured to himself. "Soon, I'll have all the power I need to rule the world."_

_(Russian Insane Asylum...)_

_Boris Balkov stared at what to be his eternal prison in horror. They couldn't be putting him in there. They couldn't be! He wasn't insane!_

_A man gripped Boris's arm tightly, and with the aid of a comrade, they dragged the protesting Russian into the asylum where he would be spending the rest of his days._

_(Rome, Italy)_

_Kai Hiwatari stared up a the ceiling of his rented apartment. He didn't know how long he'd be staying here, but for however long he did stay, he had to make sure nothing happened to his friends. Nothing could happen to them. Not with the people who were following him. It was why he'd left Ashley behind. It was why he'd left his friends in Russia and Japan. And it was why he was now in Italy, for however long that might be._

_A knock at the door caused him to sit up off the floor he'd been laying on. With no furniture, he hadn't had much choice. After a quick stretch and walk to the door, he opened the door to find the mailman holding what seemed to be a rather heavy package. Baffled, Kai quickly signed for it and dragged it inside. Once the door was closed he knealt down, and with the aid of Dranzer's attack ring, easily cut the tape so he could open the package. _

_What was inside caused Kai to stare in shock. There was no way he was seeing this._

_"Impossible," Dranzer whispered to him. "They couldn't have!"_

_Sure enough though, neither blader nor bit beast was dreaming. Inside the package was their friend's beyblades, completely intact, and a letter. It was the letter that Kai touched first. Tala had wrote it._

_"Okay, I don't know what you thought you were doing when you just up and left, but there's no way any of us would allow you to do whatever you're doing on your own. So, to make sure you live, for however long that may be, we've sent you something rather important and special to all of us. Take good care of them. You need us, you need only give a squeeze and we'll be at your side in an instant. Oh, and try not to get yourself mortally injured this time! Tala."_

_Kai could only stare at the letter. Then, slowly, he reached into the box and pulled out Tala's blade._

_"We're here for you," Wolborg sent weakly. "You need us, we'll be there to help, no matter how long you may need to do whatever it is you're doing. Just try not to take too long."_

_Kai sighed and put Wolborg's blade back in with the others. He couldn't just leave them in a box, so he'd have to make sure he made a chest to put them in. After all, he didn't know how long it would take to do what he needed to do and he wasn't about to have them sit in a box for that long._

_(Five Years Later...)_

_Brown Eyes snapped open. After five years of furious searching, he had finally found what he'd been looking for. Of course, getting it wasn't going to be easy, but then that was what his minions were for. Looking at the fire burning brightly in front of him, he knew that what he'd been trying so desperately to get was within his grasp. He just had to play his cards right._

_"Go to Japan. I want you to deliver deadly or severely injuring blows to a few individuals. There's ten of them, so make sure you don't miss!" He hissed at the first of his minions. Unfortunately, this minion preferred not to be called that, but he'd have to live with it. After all, he now had a mission to do._

_The platinum blond sighed. "Already? But I just got back!"_

_"Go!" He snapped. The platinum blond jumped, grabbed the sniper's rifle and the specially designed bullets, and ran straight for Japan. It was only when he was gone that his leader looked at the orange haired male._

_"Follow him and make sure he doesn't screw anything up. Come back here if he does," he ordered. The orange haired male nodded before disappearing with blinding speed._

blitzkreig50889: well, there's the epilogue for you. If you want to know what happens after this, well, you'll just have to read Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley to find out. So, with that said, please review and I'll see you all in my other fics!


End file.
